Lady In Red
by CSI1983
Summary: After a car accident, Olivia starts having dark, vivid dreams. Then the dreams start invading her waking hours.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - There is much debate over fan fiction, something I wasn't completely aware of until recently. Some love it, others hate it and question the intent of the work._

_When my friends ask me why I write fan fiction I found the best way to explain it was like this; writing fan fiction for me is like going to the gym. I write my original work and sometimes I get stuck, as all good writers do. I find fan fiction allows me to work on something else while the little men in my brain iron out my original work. _

_As an author, I don't find anything offensive within fan fiction. It gives people a chance to put characters that they love in situations that they may never do on TV, movies etc. I have written many CSI fan fictions and sometimes I will watch an episode that travels the same vein that my story did and it gives me a massive thrill to think that my brain came to the same conclusion. In defence of my writing, I never kill off original characters, though I do tend to put them in rather odd situations and I am obsessed enough with each of 'my' shows to make sure that nothing is out of character._

_So after reading the first chapter of this little story (and writing a fantastic review) I wonder what your opinions are? Not just as fan fiction writer's but as writers as a whole. Is it flattery or something offensive?_

_So read on dear ones. I reassure you now, the story is finished, dwelling in the dark corners of my laptop. I just like to drip feed you all. I seperated out the dream sections from the others with a line to make it al ittle easier to read. If it's not, let me know and I will change it back to original format._

_As always, I don't own Fringe, as much as that concept depresses me…_

_*sigh*_

* * *

Chapter One - Innocent Voices

Olivia dipped the bread into the olive oil before eating the still warm chunk of dough. The bread had a fantastically sour twinge to it.

"So, did I get it right?"

Olivia took a sip of the smooth red wine and smiled widely.

"Yes. But I still need to try the pasta to be really sure."

"You, my dear, are in for a hell of an experience. This is one of the best Italian restaurants in Boston."

"So not the best?"

"You wanted to eat. The other ones, you would have had to wait a month to get anywhere near the menu."

Olivia took another chunk of bread with a nod.

"Fair enough."

Peter topped up her glass and she took another sip. This was an extravagance by their standards. A good day, a glass of wine that was actually worth the expensive price tag and the potential for a good meal. The restaurant itself made her feel like she was in Italy. Beautiful stone walls, flickering candle light and soft, chequered tablecloths and the distinctly Italian men that were serving the tables. The restaurant was bustling with easy laughter and clinking glasses.

"So how long did it take you to get a reservation here?"

"Two weeks."

Olivia opened her mouth to comment but with an easy movement, their food arrived. Peter had ordered the spaghetti bolognaise while Olivia had selected ravioli stuffed with chicken, ricotta and spinach with a garlic sauce. They ate in silence until Peter smiled.

"Good?"

"Fantastic. Want to Try?"

Peter nodded, stealing one of her parcels. She twirled some of his noodles around her fork, collecting the thick sauce and chunks of tomato. The pasta was perfectly cooked, the sauce tart and sweet. Peter closed his eyes, chewing slowly.

"Oh my god."

Olivia laughed.

"I know right? You, Peter Bishop, did a very good thing."

They finished the rest of the meal before splitting a large tiramisu and rolling themselves back into the car. Olivia gave Peter a quick kiss before clipping in her seatbelt and started the drive home. She was in a happy little bubble that could only come from good food and good company when she saw it. At first it was nothing, just a shadow of something out of the corner of her eye. Then it was there, in the bright lights of the car. A young girl, no more then eighteen or nineteen stood in the middle of the road and for a second her eyes locked with Olivia. It was a look of desperation and fear. Olivia didn't think twice, yanking the steering wheel to the left. She felt the second the car left the road and the impact as they slammed into the tree, Peter calling her name before she fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Olivia?"

She blinked a few times, the bright light burning her eyes. She licked her lips, they were dry beneath her tongue. It took her a few more seconds before she opened her eyes fully and then the memories came rushing back to her.

"Peter. Is he ok?"

She heard Walter's soft chuckle, his hand over hers.

"He's fine. He's got a bit of a bump on his head. You're the one that took the brunt of the hit."

Olivia tried to sit up but a searing pain in her side made her gasp and sink back into the bed.

"Easy does it. You have bruised ribs."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours."

Olivia gasped as more of the memories came back.

"The girl. Is she ok?"

"What girl?"

"The one I swerved to avoid. She was in the middle of the road. I didn't hurt her, did I?"

Walter shook his head, a deep frown on his face.

"There wasn't anyone else there."

Olivia nodded slightly. Peter would remember, surely he saw her too. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes.

"No breaks, just basic bruising."

"Good."

Silence fell and she kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep until she heard Walter slip from the room. She remembered that horrible, desperate look in the girl's eyes. And how cold she must have been in the hard, Boston air.

"Thank God you're ok."

Peter had a large patch of gauze over his right eye and she could see the start of the bruise that would soon take over. He kissed the back of her hand before laying another on her cheek.

"You scared me."

Olivia gave him a small smile as he looked her over.

"Just basic bruising, nothing more."

"That's enough. I called Broyles, told him you need a few days. You won't be chasing down bad guys with those ribs."

She let him fuss over her, rearranging her blankets and looking over her chart and helping her sit up against the pillows so that she could have a drink of water. She had had bruised ribs before but she didn't remember the crippling pain. She might as well have broken something. When Peter finally settled himself in a chair, his hand around hers, she broke the silence.

"What happened?"

Peter shrugged.

"We were talking and then we were off the road."

Olivia frowned.

"Did you see her?"

"See who?"

"The girl. The girl on the road."

Peter's face took on the same look as Walter's had, and for a moment there was no doubt that they were father and son, alternate universe or not. Peter shook his head.

"No. You just bumped your head."

"I saw her, that's why I swerved."

"Liv, there was nothing there."

"I wasn't drunk."

"You had less then I did. It's ok Liv, you bashed your head, you were knocked out for a few hours. Things are bound to be….a little scrambled."

Olivia felt the creeping doubt, it had slipped under her skin It was the same when she had seen John. She can't have seen what she had, could she? Perhaps she had more wine then she thought. Peter was right, she must have hit her head hard.

"I guess you're right. Did the doctor say when I could go home?"

"He wants to keep you over night, make sure that everything is ok."

"But I'm fine."

Peter stood, leaning over her. His thumb gently traced the edge of her hair line.

"Please. I give you permission to annoy the doctors."

"You make is sound so appealing."

"Just get some sleep, ok?"

Olivia closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before finding her lips. For a moment, she let the sweet kiss make her forget. Peter made sure she was tucked in one more time before leaving. The dark left no room for doubt. She had seen the girl. It didn't matter that Peter hadn't seen it and that apparently there had been no evidence of her at all. Olivia knew what she had seen. And what she had seen was real. The girl was as solid as Olivia herself. The internal argument didn't last long. Regardless of the basic bruising that Walter claimed, she still felt banged up and sore, which made the sleep that Peter had insisted on, so much easier to find.

* * *

_It was cold. Olivia could feel the hairs on her arms stand on end, fear thumping at the back of her throat. It was dim there, caught somewhere between sunrise and sunset, the sky a set pale orange. She started to walk, her steps sinking slightly into the bare earth. There was nothing there. The air felt dry, scraping her mouth and throat as she breathed. _

_"Olivia"_

_She turned at the sound of her name, knowing the person that the voice belonged too. She would know it anywhere. It was Peter. He was smiling softly at her, getting closer and closer. She wanted to move but found her feet firmly planted in the ground. She tried to speak but the words failed to come. Peter moved closer still and then she could, for a moment, smell him. His hand reached forward to cup her cheek. He pulled her closer and she closed her eyes but the kiss never came. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. Her heart thumped desperately as she tried to move. She had to find Peter again. He was safe. He made her feel safe. She struggled against the earth as she felt it move and shift, crawling slowly up her legs. When she looked up again, it was her. The girl. Her dark hair whipped in a non-existent wind, her dress clinging to her slim frame. Her skin was pale, deathly so, her eyes large and dark. She finally reached Olivia and she extended her arms wordlessly. Olivia followed her gaze and she felt the scream bubbling in her chest. The girls wrist's were slashed, deep vertical gashes that almost reached her elbows. Blood dripped, steady and dark, falling, breaking the surface of the dead earth. Olivia instinctively reached out to help but the girl shifted slightly away, her arms drifting back to her sides. Olivia watched the blood stain the pale fabric._

_"Who did this to you?"_

_The voice was hers but it sounded wrong. The girl looked at her, dark eyes flashing, shaking her head. She extended her arms again, the angry slashes gone. On the pale, fragile skin were bruises, deep ones. There were finger shaped ones around the top of her arms and when Olivia looked at her face again, they were there too. Someone had been hitting her._

_"I want to help you."_

_The girl shook her head again before lifting a hand and making a cross over her heart. And then, in a sudden move, the girl had her heart in her hand. She moved closer to Olivia, placing the still beating organ in her hand. It was in that moment that Olivia found her voice, opened her mouth and screamed._

* * *

Olivia lurched out of the bed, forgetting where she was for a moment. The pain from her ribs seared through her. She could feel the sweat running down her spine, her throat dry. Her scream, one that she hadn't even realized that she had carried out of her slumber, caused a young nurse to come rushing in.

"Ms. Dunham, are you ok?"

Olivia nodded even though it was a lie.

"Fine. Bad dream."

"You need to get back into bed. Doctors orders."

Olivia glanced down, surprised to find her self a good three feet from the bed. She let the nurse help her back, her side aching terribly.

"Can I have some pain relief for my ribs?"

The nurse smiled.

"Sure. Did you want a cup of tea? I find that helps if I can't sleep."

"That would be great, thank you."

The nurse helped her get comfortable before pottering out of the room again. Olivia sat back and waited for her heart to go back to a normal rhythm. The nurse was back in a few minutes, a small tray in her hands.

"I am glad to see you awake after your accident."

"Sorry?"

The nurse offered her a small smile.

"Up until that point, that handsome young man of yours would not sit still. It took twice as long for us to dress that wound."

Olivia smiled back.

"Yeah, he is a little bit of a worry wart."

"Could be worse"

"How so?"

"He could be someone else's worry wart."

Olivia allowed herself a small laugh, the dream already feeling distant and unreal. She just had an urgent need to not be alone.

"Sorry, what was your name?"

The nurse extended her hand.

"Amanda."

"Olivia. Would you care to join me?"

Amanda nodded and Olivia took a moment to register just how young she was. Young enough to make her feel old. It didn't matter that the conversation over the tasteless tea was jilted, nor did it matter that the drugs did little to help her avoid the pain. All that mattered was that Amanda's company cleared out the horrible image of the girl's blood mixing with the dry earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Sorry about the late update guys. I had an idea and due to the idea had to restructure the ENTIRE concept._

_So, as always...I don't own Fringe. But I did ask for Joshua Jackson for Xmas. Nothing else, I am easy to shop for._

_Enjoy guys. Read and review_

_xo_

Chapter Two - Losing Touch

Olivia was examining herself in the mirror when Peter arrived. Basic bruising was a very loose term for what she was seeing. There was a dense line across her chest from her seatbelt, her left side was darkening with bruising, starting just under her arm and ending just above her hip. In an attempt to make herself seem a little more human, she had brushed her hair, wincing as the hard teeth of the comb found the marble sized lump just above her hairline. She had a few cuts too, mainly to her body, a few to her face. She knew that they were lucky but the continuous throb of her body argued against her.

"Olivia?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Can I come in?"

Olivia flicked the lock on the door and Peter slipped in, closing it behind him. He greeted her with a quick kiss before his gaze locked on her battered body.

"Shit."

Olivia looked at the bag in his hands.

"Apparently, this is what basic bruising passes for now days. Plus, I've had worse. Clothes?"

He handed her the bag and watched as she tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. Peter worried enough without physical evidence to provide him with more ammunition. She struggled to pull on the basic white undershirt before tugging on the jeans, jumper and coat. She instantly felt more human then she had a few hours ago. Under hospital policy, she had to be in a wheelchair, only moving from it once they were outside the actual hospital. She felt ridiculous with Peter pushing her, whistling slightly to himself. She barely made it out of the building before making a move to step out of the chair, humiliating herself further as her ribs thumped painfully from her sudden movement. She gasped, her hand instantly finding her side.

"I keep forgetting."

Peter cupped her elbow and she let him support her as she tried to straighten. Eventually she was at her full height again, Peter's arm around her waist as they made their way back to the car. Once he had her settled in the passenger side, he started the drive home.

"How bad is it?"

"What?"

"The car"

Peter frowned.

"Not the best. Most of the damage was on your side. It could have been far worse."

"My ribs disagree."

"So does my head."

Olivia glanced at his face, noticing a few minor cuts the crash caused.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"For what?"

"For hurting you"

Peter shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous."

She let the argument drop and focused on the idea that she had a few days off. Peter had to help her into the house and she felt completely useless as she struggled to take off her jacket.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

Olivia opened her mouth to protest before the distinctive ache in her body made her think twice.

"Do you mind?"

Peter gave her a quick smile before ducking into the bathroom. She could hear him humming to himself as the water started. Olivia remained in the kitchen and started making herself something to eat. Peter had picked up a fresh loaf of bread yesterday and she pulled out four pieces of the thick, grainy bread. By the time Peter had come out of the bathroom, she was putting the finishing the touches on the ham sandwiches. Peter shook his head at her as she handed him the plate.

"You should be resting."

"I'm hungry. And I made you one. Just consider yourself lucky."

She watched him eat.

"Is it bad?"

Pete cocked his head slightly as he chewed. She reached over and lightly touched the gauze.

"Your head."

"Just three stitches. Not even enough for a cool scar."

Olivia snorted.

"I never understood the thing with men and scars."

"It makes us look tough."

"I have scars."

Peter leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe some mustard off the corner of her mouth.

"But you are the exception."

"You're bias."

"I know. Sad, isn't it?"

Olivia ate the rest of her sandwich before heading to the bathroom. Her aching muscles relaxed almost instantly. She closed her eyes and let her body sink further into the hot water.

* * *

_Olivia blinked a few times and in those seconds something in the bathroom shifted. The room seemed dimmer, colder and danker. She looked down and realized that the bathtub was empty and she was fully clothed. She went to ease herself out of the tub, surprised to find that her side didn't hurt at all. The bath mat felt soft and familiar beneath the balls of her feet as she approached the mirror. She wasn't alone. The girl was there again, as clear as she had been the night before on the road. Olivia studied her carefully, taking in as much detail as possible. After a moment, their eyes locked and the desperation and fear was there again, thick and lingering._

"_Who are you?"_

_Her voice was shaky and she felt chilled to the bone. Her stomach twisted as the girl shifted slightly closer. Her lips formed and moved over words that Olivia couldn't hear. She extended her arms and the slashes were there, deep and violent against the pale skin. She could hear the drops, smell the copper that drifted lazily in the air. Olivia was finding it hard to breathe._

"_Please, let me help you."_

_The girl opened her mouth and started to scream. It was nothing that Olivia had ever heard before. The force of it pushed her to her knees and made her feel like she was fracturing from the inside out. She clamped her hands over her ears, the sound making her head pound. She looked up and saw the blood spilling from the girl's mouth, thick and fast, a never ending flow._

"_Stop."_

_Olivia could feel the fear coursing through body, a jagged blade that tore at the very core of her._

"_Stop. Please. Stop."_

_The scream continued and the blood was starting to pool at Olivia's feet, warm and sticky and she fought the urge to vomit. She closed her eyes tight and with what little energy she had left, she fought back._

"_STOP!"_

_It came out in a scream, pale in comparison to the girl's but it was suddenly silent, her scream mixing with the thick, copper scent of spilt blood._

* * *

When Olivia finally looked again, she was sitting in the corner of a normal bathroom. Olivia stayed where she was, tears coursing down her cheeks. And that is where Peter found her a second or so later, obviously a reaction to the scream.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head, her eyes locked on where the girl had been, waiting for her to return.

"She was here."

Peter looked around the bathroom before his eyes focused back on Olivia. She only just realized that she was shivering because she was naked, a small puddle of water forming beneath her.

"Who?"

"The girl on the road. She was here. I had a dream last night, she was there and I must have fallen asleep in the bathtub. She came back."

Peter knelt beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Liv, you banged-"

"This has nothing to do with my head. I swerved to avoid her before the crash. She was here Peter and there is something wrong. She had these cuts, she was bleeding. It was everywhere, I could smell it and then she started to scream and -"

She started crying again, ignoring Peter's shimmer. She was terrified, she could feel the acid of it at the back of her throat. Peter stopped protesting, pulling a robe around her naked shoulders, rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up again. They stayed there, curled in the corner until Olivia stopped shaking and the ache had returned to her body.

* * *

She waited until Peter was asleep before slipping from his embrace. She didn't want to have the dream again but she knew she had to find out who that girl was. She had a clear imprint of her in her head and perhaps that would help. She grabbed her laptop and headed to the living room. She accessed the FBI database and started flicking through the missing persons files. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for, all she knew what was the girl looked like, no age or scars. That was where Peter found her a few hours later, hunched over the laptop, a large mug of coffee beside her.

"You didn't sleep."

"It's hard to sleep when you're going crazy."

Peter touched her hand, frowning slightly.

"You're freezing."

Olivia looked down at her bare arms and for the first time noticed the goose pimples that dotted her flesh. She didn't feel cold. Peter grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa, folding it a few times before placing it around Olivia's shoulder's. He glanced at the screen.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia continued to flick through the images of the young woman on the screen. It was getting depressing just how many people were missing. She pondered for a moment how many had disappeared due to the altercations with the other side.

"Trying to find her."

"A ghost?"

Olivia shook her head.

"One thing I learnt from Walter is that everything has a rational explanation, regardless of how unbelievable the truth may be. She's not a ghost. She was real."

"If she's so real, then how can she get to you?"

"I would love to know. But she's real. As solid as you or me."

Peter nodded but Olivia knew that on some level, he didn't believe her. She almost didn't believe herself. But she heard the scream, smelt the blood and could feel the desperation and fear. And it wasn't her own. A few years ago, it would have been easy for her to dismiss this as nothing more then a result of a head injury but her mind had been altered with the exposure to the world of Fringe. And by the experience with John. Nothing could convince her that the girl was not real. So she did the only thing that she could, she kept searching. Peter refilled her coffee cup and turned on the T.V but she could do nothing but focus on the files in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Hi folks..._

_I didn't mean for Peter to come across as not believing her. I think it's more a matter of him searching for alternatives rather than for her to go through that pain again. I mean, it is an invasion. I hope that you can forgive me for that slight slip..._

_So from here, it gets even darker. I hope that you all enjoy..._

_Fringe is not mine - only the originals are. And I shall make my puppets DANCE! _

_:)_

Chapter Three - Dreaming of You

Peter was gone when she woke up. She had fallen sleep on the sofa, despite the heavy amounts of coffee. She hadn't had any dreams and she had given up on the search on the missing person database. There were thousands of people in there and she felt like she was relentlessly banging her head against the wall. She kicked off the blanket and headed into the kitchen to ply herself with more coffee. She was adding sugar when Peter came through the door.

"Good-"

Peter glanced at his watch.

"-afternoon."

Olivia rolled her eyes and poured a second mug of coffee.

"Hello. When did you leave?"

"A couple of hours ago. I went to see Walter."

"Anything exciting happening?"

"Nope. Walter is working on his milkshake theory again."

Pete sank into a seat.

"I told him about what happened last night."

Olivia said nothing, waiting for him to finish.

"He had an idea."

Peter fished around in his pocket for a moment before putting a container on the table. Olivia picked it up and examined the small, white pills inside.

"What are these?"

"Something to give you a dreamless sleep."

Peter leaned closer, his hand resting over hers. His skin was deliciously warm on hers.

"Try it, see what happens."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"Why don't you believe me?"

Peter shook his head, a deep frown etching his face.

"I don't doubt you Liv. I'm scared for you. I guess, I am searching for alternatives that don't mean you being scared or hurt."

"I don't think there is an alternative. She's real. But I'll give the pills a try. Happy?"

Peter nodded slowly and Olivia looked at the canister in her hand. She vaguely remembered having sleeping pills when she was a child, after the incident with her step-father. The incident, that's what the adults would always say around her. Other kids looked at her funny, when they were allowed near her anyway. She was the child that shot her loving step-father. They didn't know the truth, no one did. She had nightmares for years. She would remember how the gun felt cold in her hands, how the kick back almost took her off her feet and the sight of her stepfather falling to his knees. But what haunted her was the possibility that he would come back and the pain would come back with him.

"Where are you?"

Olivia snapped back to the present to find Peter watching her.

"Remembering."

"What?"

"The last time I had to take sleeping pills. I was nine."

Peter nodded slowly and she could see him grasp her thread of thought.

"You step-father."

"I kept having nightmares. But not about shooting him. I was having nightmares that he might come back and keep hurting us. I went to sleep every night promising myself that if he did come back, I would do it again, except better."

Peter moved his chair closer and pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed and sunk into his arms, feeling the wonderful warmth that was Peter.

* * *

Sitting at home was driving her crazy. And it was only the second day. Eventually, her restlessness got the best of Peter and he offered to take her to a movie. So they slipped into the theatre in time for the previews and Olivia let the mindless plot carry her away. She hadn't even realized it was finished until Peter made a move to stand, taking the empty popcorn container with him. He slipped his jacket form his shoulders, offering it to her as she shivered. She slipped it on, snuggling into it.

"Right, next on the list of Olivia-needs-to-be-kept-busy activities is grocery shopping."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Sounds like fun."

"It is."

Peter kept up his cheer for the rest of the car ride, stopping only when they had pulled into the supermarket parking lot. He grabbed her hand and lead her happily through the store. Her mood was lifting. She was still a little stiff from the car accident but she could move freely again. And she had forgotten how good it could feel to do normal things. Like shopping or a movie. So, with the man she adored and a stomach full of heavily buttered popcorn, she let herself have fun. They had a competition to see who could find the biggest mango, the roundest potato and the biggest jar of gherkins. By the time they got to the checkout, her cheeks were flushed, the laughter falling easily. That's what Peter did to her. Of all the things that he did, from making her feel protected and cared for, it was the laughter that she adored. She wasn't used to such light feelings and when he put his mind to it, Olivia almost floated away. Carrying their bags of oddly random things, they loaded up the truck and started to head home.

"So, I'm making dinner tonight."

"What are we having?"

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Mangos, gherkins and potatoes."

Olivia laughed.

"Sounds good."

"I know."

The smile stayed on Olivia's face for the rest of the afternoon, everything forgotten. Peter's presence was enough.

* * *

Peter fulfilled his promise. He made a beautiful frittata loaded with vegetables and the round potatoes. And dessert was ice cream with chunks of the fresh mango.

"So what happened to the gherkins?"

Peter shrugged as he scraped out the last of his ice cream from the bowl.

"I honestly had no idea what to do with those."

"So we got a jar of gherkins, a giant jar at that, for no reason?"

Peter frowned at her.

"Don't dismiss the gherkins. They are already underrated."

Olivia helped herself to another scoop of ice cream before dividing the left over mangos between them.

"I am so full."

"And yet, you are having more ice cream."

"There is always room for more ice cream."

"That's Jell-O."

Olivia frowned.

"I'll stick to ice cream thanks. Jell-O looks like the creature from The Blob."

Peter snorted and added another scoop to his own bowl. After dessert, Peter pulled out a large box set, handing it to her.

"X-Files?"

Peter shrugged as he slipped the disc into the player.

"It's a classic."

"No, Twilight Zone is a classic."

Peter shook his head as he took a seat beside her, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa as Olivia snuggled up to him.

"X-Files provided all the information that alien freaks needed in the 90's. Where would the world be without Mulder and Scully?"

"Nerd."

"And proud of it."

Olivia smiled and concentrated on the TV, letting the familiar theme music carry the conversation away.

* * *

Peter fell asleep beside her while she waited for the Walter prescribed pills to take effect. She didn't have to wait long. She felt the tug on her eye lids and eventually she stopped fighting, letting the drugs carry her away.

* * *

_She was in the desert again. The same dry, still air, the earth sinking slightly beneath her feet. She shivered slightly, oddly cold in such an empty place. The girl came from nowhere, drifting into view like an odd, beautiful mirage. She moved closer and closer until she was inches away from Olivia. Olivia could see the bruises that decorated her arms, all shapes and sizes, marks of pain and suffering. Olivia extended a hand but the girl flinched as if burnt._

"_I want to help you."_

_The girl shook her head and stepped back again. Olivia felt the earth shifting beneath her, curling around her feet and up her ankles, sealing her to the ground. And that's when she saw Peter. She smiled, opened her mouth to speak but the words escaped her. Now that he was closer, she realized that it wasn't Peter at all. He looked like her Peter, moved like her Peter but something was wrong. His eyes were dark, almost black and his face was set in a hard grimace. Her Peter always had a ready smile at the corner of his mouth. Olivia didn't have a chance to analyse the situation any further. The girl moved back and before she could think any more, Peter swung his fist, connecting with Olivia's jaw. She bulked under the punch but didn't fall. He swung again, this time his fist sunk into her stomach, winding her. He grabbed the tops of her arms, shaking her, his grip hard and painful. _

"_You made me do this. This is your fault."_

_His voice was cold and angry. It wasn't a voice she knew. He pushed her hard and finally, she fell. The earth moved beneath her hands as she clutched, trying to find her bearings. But the hits kept coming. Each one bringing a fresh, hard pain. Olivia looked behind Peter, and saw that the girl hadn't left after all. She was sitting on the earth, her face in her hands, sobbing silently._

"_You need to die now."_

_Peter looked down at her, his face twisted into an odd smile. He was enjoying this. And it was her blood that she saw on his hands and boots. A movement behind Peter caught her eye and she realized that the girl had moved again. Now standing, there was a large, dangerous looking knife in her hands._

"_Peter."_

_The name fell from her lips, nothing else. The girl moved quickly and sunk the knife into Peter's back, making him fall to his knees._

"_Peter!."_

_She could do nothing but watch as the girl took the knife from his back with a hard yank, making his groan, before pulling his head , exposing his throat. In a quick move, she slashed the vulnerable skin. It wasn't the girl's blood that mixed with the dull earth this time. _

"_PETER!"_

* * *

"Olivia! Wake up."

Olivia opened her eyes to Peter bending over her, gently shaking her shoulder. For a moment their was nothing but blind relief that it was a dream. She said nothing before she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, pulling him close and breathing in his scent.

"You're ok."

Peter pulled back, a small frown between his eyebrows.

"Of course I am. You were having a nightmare."

Olivia shivered slightly as she remembered. Then she felt the ache in her arms. She slipped out from underneath Peter without comment and headed for the bathroom, stripping off her t-shirt. There, dark and deep, were a set of handprints. Exactly where Peter had gripped her in the dream.

"Did I do that?."

"It wasn't you. Well it was, but not here."

"You had another dream."

"You were there, only it wasn't you. This Peter was wrong. He beat me and then the girl killed him by slashing his throat."

Her voice sounded normal but her body still shivered.

"Jesus."

Olivia gently touched the marks on her arms, shaking her head.

"It was the same place as the first dream. She's trying to tell me something."

"But why am I there?"

"I don't know. Maybe she saw you last time."

"Last time?"

"You were there the first dream. I was trying to find you before she appeared."

Peter moved closer, his fingers tracing the marks on her skin.

"I wanted it to be a head injury, I really did. I don't want you to go through this again."

Olivia stared at the prints, the dream already fading, but the dark Peter was there. She could remember the pain and betrayal even though she knew it wasn't her Peter.

"Neither did I."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Lighthouse Keeper

Olivia could feel the eyes on her as she stood next to Gene, the animal providing an odd comfort. She was ignoring the concerned looks that were being exchanged between Astrid, Peter and Walter. It took a while for Peter to convince her that this was the right move, that something had to be done. The dreams had officially become dangerous. She picked up Gene's brush from the corner of the stall, shrugged off her coat and started grooming her. She could still feel the bruises on the arms and could not shake the dark Peter from her mind. She let the repetitive motions and the sweet smelling hay switch her off. It took a while for Walter to break away from the trio, approaching Olivia in slow measure.

"Olivia?"

She sighed and stopped brushing Gene, who made a noisy protest.

"What plan have you three come up with?"

"I want to try the tank. I think you could connect with this person and get something from her."

"I've tried Walter but she refuses to speak."

Walter moved closer, his voice urgent.

"She's showed you so much already. The cuts, the bruises, the fact that she used Peter. You just need a little more."

"So, why me?"

"There could be a number of reasons. The main one that comes to mind is Cortexiphan. It could be a morphed version of what happened with you and John. Or another connection that you haven't realized yet."

"So this is because of my abilities?"

"It is a real possibility. Either way, the dreams will not go away, neither will she. The connection will remain until the issue is resolved."

Olivia sighed and stepped out of Gene's stall, heading to the tank. The concept of it made her tense but she needed to figure this out. She stripped off down to her underwear and watched as Walter readied a needle. She glanced at Peter.

"What is he shooting me up with?"

"A combination of sedatives. He said it was a little like the pills he gave you before."

Olivia nodded and extended her arm as Walter approached. After the shot, he pressed patches over her temples, tiny wires tickling her skin.

"We need to keep track of your brain waves."

Walter stepped back and went over to the tank, opening the door for her. Peter pushed some hair from her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Be careful."

She nodded before lowering herself into the tank. Encased in darkness, she took a deep breath and let herself float.

* * *

_It was dark this time. Almost too dark to see. Olivia stumbled forward. She heard a sound behind her and turned, but nothing was there. Then the sound was to her left, then her right. Olivia stopped looking and focused, closing her eyes and picturing the girl. Then she felt a hand brush hers and she opened her eyes. The girl gave her a slight smile before entwining her fingers with Olivia's. Her hand was small and fragile and her palm smooth as it pressed against Olivia's. It was then that it all changed. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and she felt like she was moving through the darkness, an odd floating sensation almost overwhelming her. Now they were in front of a house. It took Olivia a moment to realize that it was her childhood home. And then it changed again. She could see herself, small and struggling slightly under the weight of the gun. She could see that hard set of her jaw, the tears that fell with no sound. The blast was silent and she saw her step-father fall._

"_This isn't your's, this is mine."_

_Her voice drifted hollowly over the memory before it faded out, like an old film. This memory was all out of focus, like a water logged picture and the only thing that stood out was the small body underneath the blankets on a pink bed. Then everything turned a horrible shade of grey, darker then any stormy sky. A shadow shifted and moved closer to the little body and Olivia could hear the quiet sobbing. The shadow took further shape and it was a man but she could not see his face. All she could see was the baseball jacket, a navy blue with streaks of white on the sleeves and cuffs. He approached the bed and before Olivia could take a breath, their was a scream and the man had crawled onto the bed, next to the tiny shape. Olivia could feel the vomit move up her throat as the sounds made it clear that this was not a normal night-time routine. Olivia moved forward, but she was held in place by the girl's hand. Olivia looked down at their hands._

"_You are trying to show me something, aren't you?"_

_The girl said nothing, just turned back to the scene before them. Soon the man moved away, becoming a shadow again, the room returning to pink. The girl released Olivia's hand and the scene was gone. The girl turned to face Olivia, her arms extended. She mouthed something that Olivia struggled to make out. The slashes, deep and deadly were there again, the blood ebbing. Olivia was overwhelmed by the scent of copper and she looked up to find the girl crying._

"_I can help but I need more. Do you understand?"_

_The girl flinched and looked into the distance, hearing or seeing something that Olivia could not. And then she was gone._

* * *

Peter managed to get the door of the tank open before Olivia leaned out and vomited. Peter held back her hair as she convulsed, her body trying to physically expel what she had seen. She barely felt the needle that Walter slipped into her arm, grateful when the nausea finally ceased.. Peter flung a towel of her shoulders, rubbing her arms, trying to stop the shivering.

"Olivia, what did she show you?"

She felt Peter tense beside her, his voice hard.

"Walter!"

Walter fell silent and Olivia leant on Peter waiting for her body to catch up with her brain, which was racing through the details of what she had seen. When she stopped shivering, Peter exchanged the towel for a robe, helping her put it on.

"She showed me what he did."

"What who did?"

"He raped her. He raped her as a child. The girl, she took my hand, made a connection and showed me this man who raped her. I saw the rape."

"Did you see him?"

"No. Everything was fuzzy. He wore one of those baseball jackets, navy blue, white on the sleeves and cuffs."

"That could be a good reason for a suicide attempt."

"Nothing else?"

Peter sighed at Walter's impatience. To him this was another puzzle. It hurt for Olivia to remember the cries, to stand by uselessly, even if it was nothing more then a memory. It went against everything that she stood for. Then she realized what the girl told her, the words that came with no sound and the connection between the memories.

"It was her step-father. Her step-father raped her."

Olivia gasped as her stomach convulsed again, her body folding over as she started to vomit.

* * *

She could smell the tang of herbal tea before Peter found her. She was curled on the sofa in Walter's office, trying to sleep. She wanted another dream, another chance to get more information. She had a horrible feeling that she was missing something but she had no idea what. She had gone over details of the dreams over and over, examining from every possible angle but nothing was there. If all they had was the jacket and sexual abuse, there was nothing at all. Peter handed her the mug and the citrus scent got rid of the copper that hung in her nostrils. He leant over, tapping her ankle. She lifted her feet and Peter slipped underneath them.

"You ok?"

Olivia shook her head and examined the steam coming off the tea.

"No. I need more. But after that dream….."

She let the sentence hang in the air. She could have had Walter's memory and those details would still be seared on her brain. The small cries of pain, the silent desperation and the mumblings of the man himself.

"I want to make you aware of something."

"What's that?"

"Whoever is at the end of this fun little path we are taking, they are going to pay for what they have done to her. I just wanted to warn you."

Peter squeezed her ankle gently.

"I'm there."

"Really?"

Peter gave her a small smile.

"Always."

Olivia put her mug on the table, sat up and turned around placing her head on his lap instead of her feet. Peter tugged the blanket over her, coving her shoulder. Olivia closed her eyes and focused on nothing but Peter's finger's gently playing with her hair.

"I want to sleep but I can't."

"All things considered, I'm not surprised Liv. I wonder what all this means."

"I keep thinking about him."

"Your step-father?"

"Yes. That could have been me, Peter. If physical violence wasn't his only perversion, he could have done that."

"I have no doubt that you would have put a stop to it before it had even gone in that direction."

"It makes you wonder though, doesn't it? You hear stories, people know people but it's never within your own reality."

Peter sighed.

"I knew this girl in high school called Lucille. She was really smart but a loner."

"Great thing to be in high school. Where you friends with her?"

Peter shook his head.

"Not really. She was my lab partner in science, that was the only time I really spoke to her. I was always fascinated by the fact that she always had a different textbook with her everyday, college level books, mostly psychology. And she knew her stuff too. When we were doing the segment on the human brain, she corrected the teacher more then once."

"Smart girl."

"Very. She had a couple of friends but wasn't really popular. Then one day, she didn't show up to class. By mid-afternoon, the rumour mill had kicked in and I found out that she had killed herself. All the details were shady and I ignored it. I found out a few days later her father had been raping her and she slit her wrists in the bathtub the night before. No one even found her until the next day."

"No one knew?"

"Her mother was in serious denial. She ended up in some institution."

"That poor girl."

"Some people are strong enough to keep going, others like you take action to ensure their own survival. Lucille simply could not deal with it anymore. She had been for years and I guess she just got to the end."

Olivia could almost see Lucille in the silence. She had seen first hand a certain level of evil thanks to her step-father but this was something else entirely. It twisted her heart and made her want to put her gun to good use.

"We will find this girl and we will help her."

Olivia wanted to believe him, as she did most other things. Doubt was something that she rarely associated with Peter but in this case everything was far too enclosed in darkness.

"Rachel always claimed that I was the strong one."

"You are."

"No, I just feel like I need to be strong for those around me. But I wish it wasn't like that. I was always jealous of Rachel's ability to walk into a room and charm everyone. Or that she's so quick to smile."

Peter shook his head.

"Rachel is a bit of a charmer and so is Ella but you are too."

Olivia shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah right."

"So your little charms didn't keep me here?"

"I have no charms. I have a gun."

Peter shook his head.

"Say what you like, we all know the truth."

His statement made her smile.

"This is nice."

"What?"

"The quiet. It's not too often that we have that."

Peter chuckled.

"I know."

"And the fact that Walter hasn't barged in on us yet.'

"Have you learnt nothing? That only happens during sex."

Olivia laughed, the sound odd in the stillness and in the situation.

"True."

"I have an idea. How about a walk? It's not too cold outside."

"Ok."

Olivia stretched and then reluctantly moved from her position. While she finished the tea, Peter went and got their coats. He pulled his on and held hers open. She offered him a smile as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"Such a gentleman."

"I try."

They slipped out with a slight nod to Astrid while Walter's attention was consumed with something else before stepping into the night. Peter took her hand and they walked in comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Message To My Girl

Eager to absolve herself from the dark dreams that had come into her life, Olivia felt a familiar peace settle over her when she walked to her desk. She settled herself down and stared at the large pile of paperwork that had been gathering while she was away. Out of the many things that she hated about working in the separate division was the paperwork, it never seemed to end. If she was going to tackle it with any kind of effort, she needed coffee. She headed to the break room, humming a tune that she didn't know under her breath.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Agent Dunham."

Despite his size, Broyles had developed a nasty habit of sneaking up on her. It was annoying. She offered him a vague smile as she put sugar into the solid black of the coffee.

"Thank you. I'm not sure what Peter told you but I'm fine."

"Bruised ribs and minor head injury hardly sound fine."

Olivia shook her head and hoped that he didn't notice the slight tremor in her hand. She dropped it out of sight, clenching her fist behind her back until it was steady again.

"He worries too much. I've had worse."

Broyles sipped his coffee as he studied her. Olivia tried to pretend not to notice, feigning interest in a brochure that sat on the table. She had no idea what it was about, didn't really care but it was enough to make sure that her eyes didn't meet with Broyles. She needed to at least pretend that life was normal again.

"I suppose that is true. Just be more careful. You are one of my best agents."

Just as silently as he had entered, Broyles slipped from the room. Olivia sunk into the seat and she had a sudden urge to talk to Charlie. He had been her biggest confidant before Peter had come into the mix. Beside John, he was one of the few people that she could trust. When she told him something, when she asked for something, he never questioned it. Then the shape shifter had taken him away from her. Every once and while, something would happen and she would find herself desperately needing to speak to him. She often wondered what he would think of Peter and their relationship. The shadow moved across the wall and she resisted the urge too roll her eyes.

"I'm fine, Sir."

But the shadow wasn't his. It was too small. She was wrong. She followed the line of the shadow and found herself locked with the dark eyes again. The hairs on her arms instantly leapt to attention and a bone deep chill travelled over her body. Her tongue was stuck to the room of her mouth, instantly dry and she tried desperately to move but her body betrayed her. She was so frightened, she couldn't budge. When the girl didn't make a move towards her, she felt her hand twitch, clenching at the coffee cup instinctively. She forced the fluid into her mouth, ignoring the burning as it made its way down her throat. It was enough to unglue her tongue and jolt her brain into gear. It was enough to make her realise that she wasn't asleep at all.

"Who are you?"

Her voice didn't sound right. The girl merely looked at her and the corner of her mouth twitched as she finally made a move towards Olivia. It was the fear that coursed through her veins that told her. The girl didn't glimmer. She wasn't from the other universe. She was wearing the same light dress that she had been in the dreams, one that made her seem even more unreal. She was so slim, it was almost hurt to look at the sharp angles of her shoulders. She looked around the office, her eyes seeming to absorb all the details before they found Olivia again. She raised a hand and pointed to her temple, the small smile still there, twitching to escape. A sound from outside of the break room made Olivia jump and look towards the door. When she looked back again, the girl was gone. The air was still cold and the hairs on her arms still stood at full attention, the only evidence that something had happened at all. And this time, it had nothing to do with her dreams.

* * *

She had spent the rest of the day distracted and she got little work done. Worse still, the internal debate raged about whether to tell Peter what had happened at work. It could have been a one off, but she knew she hadn't and the lie seemed ridiculous, even to her. She delayed going home, telling herself that she needed to think of how exactly she was going to explain her day. She couldn't lie and she didn't want to tell the truth either. She found herself driving towards the park where she had taken Ella plenty of times over the years, the small lake providing the perfect place for duck feeding. Olivia pulled on her jacket, slipped out of the truck and started walking. The area around the miniature pond was a little lacklustre and the ducks had recently moved on to warmer areas. The last time they were here, Olivia had to explain migration to a heartbroken Ella, who had made her mother purchase two loaves of old bread at the bakery the day before.

Olivia sighed and pushed her hands deeper into her pockets. She knew that Peter would want the truth, it was one of the few things that he demanded from her. In a life dotted with lies, it was the one thing that he had come to count on from her. And up until now, it was what she always gave. The downside to that she could see the worry in his eyes, even when he tried to hide it away. It was one of things that she loved about him, he always kept things fairly close to the surface. Her phone chirped in her pocket and she smiled slightly when she looked at the screen.

"Hi."

"Hi stranger. Where are you?"

Olivia looked around the park.

"I just decided to go for a walk. You checking up on me?"

"Would you be annoyed if I said yes?"

"Just a little. But then I would think it was really sweet."

Peter's laugh was warm, even over the phone.

"In that case, yes. Anything happen today?"

Olivia could feel the truth on the tip of her tongue, the urge to be honest almost beating out the urge to protect Peter. Almost.

"Nothing. Same old paper pushing fun FBI things."

"Will be you be finished with your walk soon?"

"Should be."

"Ok. Don't be too late. I'm making dinner."

"Found something to do with the gherkins?"

"Not yet."

Olivia laughed as she hung up the phone, the silence reinforcing her situation. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and took a deep breath of the cool air. She walked for a little longer, and still not gaining a solution, she headed home.

* * *

On the way home, she remembered that they were out of ice cream after their last feast of mangoes. She went into the supermarket, grabbed a tub of vanilla, chocolate and rocky-road, giving the check out girl a small smile as she handed over the money. She popped the paper bag in the front seat with her and started the short drive home. She was almost there when she smelt it. The dense scent of copper filled the car and heart pounding, she glanced in the rear-view mirror. Sitting there, as if she had been there the whole time, was the girl. Olivia swerved slightly, managing to slide onto the side of the road without incident. Her hand gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white and protesting painfully.

"Who are you?"

The same silence greeted her comment and the girl just continued to stare at her. A blaring horn tore her attention from her and when she turned back, she was gone. Olivia turned properly in her seat staring into the back but there was nothing there. Olivia rested her head against the steering wheel, swearing that she could feel her sanity slowly slipping away.

* * *

When she arrived home, she plastered a smile on her face and faked her way through dinner. Peter knew something was wrong, she could see it in his face but he didn't push.

"Rachel called while you were out."

"Oh. How is she?"

"Good. She was telling me about a new class that Ella is doing. She wanted my opinion."

Olivia pushed her salad around her plate, occasionally taking a mouthful.

"What's the class?"

"Human development."

"That's going to cause some problems."

"So Rachel told me. She's already found herself in some conflicts."

"Well, it's better that Ella gets the information correct and from a scientific source then hearing it on the playground."

"True. Rachel's going to give you a call tomorrow night. She wants to give you the full rundown. Plus I'm pretty sure Ella wanted to talk to you."

"What makes you think that?"

"She was in the background, loudly announcing an important piece of news that you needed to hear."

"She's Ella, everything is important."

Peter laughed lightly and cleared the plates. He went into the freezer and pulled out the tub of rocky-road and chocolate, putting a scoop of each into two bowls. They ate in silence before Olivia ducked into the bathroom for a hot shower. By the time she went back into the room, Peter was asleep, his body easy and relaxed under the blankets. She wanted to crawl in beside him, snuggle close and let sleep take her. But despite her curiosity to find the girl again, she didn't want to see her at all. She wanted her old life back, she wanted to be able to sleep beside Peter in peace. Instead, she moved into the living room and pulled out her lap top. While it booted, she poured herself some coffee and opened up the FBI database. But a trace of the dream got her attention first. She found herself on e-bay, trying to find the jacket from the dream. She closed her eyes and concentrated, pulling the dream up again. There was something on the back of the jacket, a bird of some sort. She frowned and keep searching. She finally located a store not far from where they were and it personalized the baseball jackets. It may not be completely identical but it was enough to have a starting point. She glanced at the clock, her heart sinking. The store had long since closed. Olivia sighed and sunk back into the sofa, her eyes refusing to close for good. She headed back into the bedroom, took a book from her bedside table and started to read, not really taking in the words that littered the page.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Sorry about being AWOL guys. I have had plenty of requests and I am grateful for the positive energy and patience. I got a new laptop and forgot just how long it can take transferring everything over._

_So, this chapter is slightly shorter but keep faith, it moves along faster and faster. Will post this then chapter 7._

_This chapter is dedicated to my very first niece, who is still nestled in her Mommy's tummy until Christmas - I can't wait to meet you Selena Antonia Rose. You will want for nothing little one. You have far too many Aunts and Uncles to take care of that :)_

_Oh and also I named my new laptop Joshua._

_And I'm on holiday for two weeks from University_

_It's been a busy time for me._

_So please keep reading - it's worth the wait. Even if I do say so myself._

_:)_

Chapter Six - Pretend No-One Is Watching

The store smelt like leather and glue and it made Olivia feel a little dizzy. Peter's hand was warm in hers as she ignored the young looking teller and headed towards the back of the store where different shades of blue got her attention. She found the jacket from her dream, the exact shade of blue that was a bright beacon in the shadow of her memory.

"This is it."

She pulled the coat off the rack, holding it out at arm's length. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the memory drift before her. She was right. Peter followed her to the counter. She flicked out her I.D and waited for the shaky fear to pass from the teller's face. He was a young boy, no more than twenty and his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Agent Dunham. Do you have records for your sales?"

"Yes."

"Can I see them please?"

"It's on the computer."

Olivia sighed and went around the counter, lifted the divider and slipped underneath. The young boy stepped aside and Olivia tapped a few keys until she found the records. She pulled them up and scanned the list.

"I need one that had a phoenix on it."

"We haven't had one of those."

Olivia turned to the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everything we sell is put into the system because all these jackets custom made."

"Yeah, I got that."

She went back to the other side of the counter. She picked up the jacket and examined the tag before sliding the money over the counter.

"Thank you."

She ignored the look from Peter as she left the store and headed back to the truck.

* * *

She watched from the kitchen table as Peter made chilli, his movements stiff. They hadn't talked much on the way home and the uneasy silence was grating. It was never like this between them. When the silence fell, it was always easy, never awkward or strange.

"Peter, are you okay?"

"Fine."

Olivia stood and slowly approached him, unsure of what to do next.

"Something's wrong."

"Everything is fine, Olivia

He wouldn't face her and she could hear something in his voice that didn't belong there. She went closer still and slid her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back, enjoying his heat. His movements stilled and his hands moved over hers. She loosened his grip as he turned and kissed the top of her head, pulling her close.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You haven't had proper sleep since the damn dreams started."

"She needs my help. "

"How do we know that this isn't part of some big, bad plan? That someone isn't messing with your mind?"

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, the girl fresh in her mind.

"There is something familiar about her. I don't know what it is but I know her."

"I know. But it's getting dangerous."

"I know."

Peter leaned back, catching her chin with his finger so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"You're not as scared as I am, are you?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Do you want me to remind you what I've done in my career?"

"It's not funny, Dunham

"I know."

Peter sighed and pulled her closer. He pulled away a little while later to finish off their dinner while Olivia sat at the table again. She didn't want him to know, didn't have the heart to tell him the truth; she was terrified.

* * *

Peter offered her a slight smile as he slid under the covers, pulling her close. He pressed a kiss to her throat and she realized just how much she had missed him. She tugged off his shirt before he did the same to hers, their kisses becoming more and more urgent, gentle touches becoming more insistent. With Peter, the world fell away. When he touched her, she forgot everything. She knew that it was stupid but he made her forget to the point where they were the only two people in the world. Every nerve in her body was focused on his hands, her skin overly sensitive to his touch. She closed her eyes and focused on his hands as they explored her body. She felt dizzy for a moment and when she opened her eyes again, it wasn't Peter or her own ceiling that greeted her. She was somewhere else entirely. There was a plain white ceiling, a steady beeping and the heavy smell of ammonia. She was in a hospital. She blinked again and she was back, a worried looking Peter leaning over her.

"Olivia, are you ok?"

Olivia blinked a few more times before she nodded slightly.

"Yes. Why?"

Peter slid away from her.

"You said I was hurting you."

Olivia frowned.

"You weren't hurting me."

"You were freaked out."

Peter stared at her for a moment before he cocked his head.

"What happened?"

"I was in the hospital."

Her voice sounded oddly calm and it hung in the air for a moment. She could see the second that he knew the truth.

"Is this the first time that this has happened?"

Peter shifted away from her and she fought the urge to drag him back to her.

"Peter-"

"Is it the first time?"

"I didn't-"

"Answer me, Olivia."

She shook her head, tucking her knees into her chest.

"That's the first time it happened like that. I've been seeing her. She's not just in my dreams anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

Peter slid off the bed and she watched as the clothes that had been discarded in a moment of passion were pulled on with cold calculation. He was upset, it was coming off him in waves, dense and heavy ones that crashed over her.

"Peter, please."

"I'm going to stay with Walter."

She opened her mouth to protest but she knew that there was no point. He hated being deceived. Even if she had the best intentions, she had done just that. She had openly lied to him. She swallowed her argument and listened as he found the keys and the soft sound of the door closing behind him. She felt truly alone now. She tugged her clothes back on and slid under the covers again. She didn't know she was crying until a strangled sound escaped her chest and her vision blurred. Eventually the tears passed and she was left with a distinct hollow point in her chest.

* * *

She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth when she heard the front door open. Toothbrush in mouth, she glanced around the corner and saw Peter. She quickly rinsed out her mouth and went to join him, unsure of how to proceed.

"I thought we agreed on honesty."

The words were stiff as he turned to confront her. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a hard look. He was right. She had broken their agreement.

"I know."

Peter moved again, sitting in a chair. She shifted quickly and sat across from him. She had a flash of what it felt like to be on the other side of the interrogation. She didn't like it.

"From the top, I want to know everything."

Olivia took a deep breath and started, as requested, from the beginning. She saw Peter flinch as she mentioned the girl in the break room and in the back of the truck. When she stopped talking, Peter said nothing, just continued to gaze at her. He shifted out of the chair and moved back to the kitchen counter, lining up two mugs for coffee. She watched as he moved easily in her kitchen, his foot catching on the door of the refrigerator. She had a moment of clarity when she realized where the boot print she had found a couple of weeks ago had come from. She smiled slightly to herself, a motion that Peter caught as he turned.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The mystery boot print on my refrigerator door."

Peter's mouth twitched and she knew that their fight was over. She felt a swift moment of peace as normalcy, their version of it anyway, settled back into place. She watched the tiny tornado in her mug as she stirred in sugar.

"So, are we ok?"

"Now you are just being ridiculous."

Olivia frowned.

"Sorry?"

"There was never a question of us. I just need you to remember that I need the honesty, ok?"

Olivia nodded and Peter took her hand in his.

"I have something for you."

"I lie and you bring me gifts? Not a great incentive for honesty. Just so you know"

Peter laughed and from his pocket he pulled out the biggest bag of M&M's she had ever seen. She frowned as she noticed that it was already open.

"Got hungry?"

"No. I ate all the yellow ones last night. Well, to be honest, it was mainly Walter."

Olivia laughed and felt the heavy weight of the packet in her palm.

"Thank you."

Peter gave a slight nod before his face became serious again.

"We need to do something about these dreams."

"What do you suggest?"

Peter shook his head and his grip tightened on the mug.

"I hate to say this but the tank. You got more information going in there then you get from your dreams."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You still don't know who she is?"

"No idea. There is something about her though. I just can't get it."

"So much for your super memory."

Olivia gave him a nudge in the shin with her foot.

"It's there, I just can't reach it."

Peter stood with a sigh and collected her now empty coffee mug, placing it in the sink.

"I'll give Walter a call."

"Ok."

As Peter moved past, he dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, pulling away slightly before repeating the action. She smiled when he finally moved away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Number One With A Bullet

Olivia watched as Walter readied the needles, wondering if it was same mix as last time. She turned her head back to the burger in front of her, the fries staining the cardboard with grease. The had smelt so good just moments ago.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. And considering the last time, not the best idea."

Peter stole a fry and dipped it in the ketchup between them. Olivia's stomach tightened as her eyes caught the tank. She hated that thing. But Peter had been right in his suggestion. She got more answers from the girl there then she had from her own dreams. Perhaps because she could pull herself out from sleep but with Walter's drugs she remained unconscious until the girl decided otherwise.

"Olivia, we are ready."

Olivia resisted the urge to change her mind but gave Walter a confident smile instead.

"Ok."

She approached the tank, slipping off the robe as Astrid connected the wires that monitored her brain waves. She shivered as the cold air bit into her skin and she could feel the goose-bumps developing on her flesh. She extended her arm and tried not to flinch as Walter slipped the needle into her vein. She hated those things too. She took a deep breath and offered Peter a small smile.

"See you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

She stepped carefully into the tank, closing her eyes as Astrid and Peter sealed the doors. She felt the drugs slowly creep into her system, giving in as they pulled her into sleep.

* * *

_It was dark and cold. Even the air she was breathing burnt her lungs, leaving a painful chill in her chest. There was a movement in front of her and she narrowed her eyes to follow the form._

_ "Stay quiet and I won't kill you."_

_This wasn't her memory._

_ "I want to go home."_

_This voice was tiny, almost invisible in the space. A child's voice__.__ Olivia stepped closer, trying to follow the sound. The floor was hard beneath her feet, cold enough to make them feel numb. Soon, there was light and she finally saw the owner of the first voice and it was in that moment that she knew. She knew who that tiny voice belonged to and she knew what was going to happen next. A few feet away was the tiny girl, dressed in nothing more than thin cotton pajamas. She had curled herself against some crates, making herself as small as possible, shivering in the cold. Olivia knelt down beside her and examined her face. Wide, dark eyes stared ahead, losing herself somewhere else. Her almost black hair was matted from sleep, her skin deathly pale in the dim light. Olivia sat on the floor beside her and waited. Soon enough the sounds started, the voices yelled a warning and then the banging started. She saw the man move away, gun in hand and started shooting out of a small window. She ignored his movements, waiting for her suspicion to be confirmed. When the door shifted and then caved completely, she saw herself all those years ago. She saw the confident way that she shifted into the room, the hard set of her jaw._

_ "FREEZE!"_

_Her yell echoed and the man swung to point the gun at the younger version of herself but the move was too slow. She saw herself pull the trigger twice, once in the chest, the other in the stomach, hearing the hard thump as the man fell. Her younger self kicked the gun under some crates before turning towards the little girl. And because this wasn't her memory, she got to see what the little girl did. She was encased in the light from the now open door, looking like some sort of odd, suited angel._

_ "Hi Sweetie, my name's Olivia. I'm here to get you home."_

_The little girl nodded and slipped into her arms happily, snuggling her face into her neck. She felt the immense sense of safety that the little girl felt there in her arms. Not fear or anger but safety. She sat and watched the memory, could smell the girls hair again and the heat of her breath against her neck._

_ "Can you see?"_

_The voice came from behind her and when she turned, she saw the girl. Her voice was just above a whisper, her eyes following the younger Olivia and the tiny child._

_ "You were trying to make me remember."_

_ "Help me like you did before."_

_Olivia went to speak again but the girl was gone and so was the memory, fading quickly into darkness._

* * *

Olivia pushed the tank door open herself. Peter and Walter were right beside the door as she climbed out but she ignored them, brushing past Astrid to get to the computer.

"Olivia?"

She ignored the concern in Peter's voice, barely feeling the towel he placed over her shoulders. She opened the FBI database and found the old cases and smiled as she located the one she was looking for.

"Olivia, answer me."

It was the plea in Peter's voice that finally made her turn.

"I know who she is."

* * *

Peter, Walter and Astrid listened silently as Olivia told them the story. Not long after she had been partnered with Charlie, they had caught a kidnapping case. nine-old Marlina Festal had been taken from her bed and they had tracked the kidnapper down to an old warehouse that was used to paint and store crates. Olivia and Charlie had been the first people in; she had shot the suspect and saved Marlina.

"That explains a lot."

Walter nodded slightly, his comment almost to himself.

"How so?"

"She perceives you as her hero. Not unreasonable considering you rescued her previously. When people are desperate, they will cling to things that may not be the most logical. You are the definition of what she needs right now."

"I guess it makes sense."

"And her parents?"

"Her mother died when she was three and her step-father took full custody soon after."

"Which ended in her being abused."

Olivia nodded as she finished putting on her clothes and tugging her hair into a ponytail. She felt the cool comfort of her gun as she slipped it into the holster.

"So Peter, are you still with me on this?"

Peter tugged on his coat and held hers open for her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia nodded and without a word they headed out the door.

* * *

Olivia got out of the truck before Peter had even completely stopped it. She was at the front desk by the time he caught up with her. She flashed her badge and got the details of where Marlina was. She pushed open the door and in a single second felt her relief turn to anger. Gregory Festal was standing over his step-daughter, looking to all the world like a concerned parent. Olivia grabbed her gun, flicked off the safety and aimed.

"Get away from her."

Gregory looked up and froze when he saw her gun.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia moved closer still.

"We know what you did. Get away from her. Now."

When Gregory didn't move, Peter moved around her and physically pushed Gregory away from Marlina, making him stumble and hit the wall. She glanced at Marlina, flinching when she saw the jacket hanging over the back of the chair. It was older and faded but it was the same one as her dream. She moved forward, making sure the Gregory could see down the barrel of the gun, could see that there was no doubt in her eyes. She could also see him struggling to recognize her and the second when the pieces finally fell into place.

"What did you do to her?"

Gregory smiled widely.

"Ok I think there has been some kind of mistake. Agent Dunham, right?"

Olivia pressed the barrel against his head. For a moment, her finger toying with the trigger, she saw her own step-father. She felt like that little girl again, the one who refused to be a victim anymore, the one who refused to let someone hurt her family any longer. She watched as the smile slid from his face.

"We know Gregory. We know everything. And if you don't tell us, I will shoot you. I killed to save her last time and I won't hesitate to do it again."

Gregory let out a nervous laugh and glanced at Peter.

"You can't do that. I didn't do anything."

Peter shrugged and Olivia could see the hard clench of his jaw. He was resisting the urge to conflict pain to this bastard just as much as she was.

"Yes she can and you did."

They stood there for a moment, an awkward trio, waiting for the next move.

"How did you know?"

The mask gone, Olivia could finally see the man beneath, the evil that now surfaced. It angered her that she had never seen it before.

"Marlina told me. She wanted to die because of you. I saved her and then handed her back to you without question."

Gregory shrugged.

"She's my daughter. I can do what I want with her."

Olivia felt the shake before she saw it in her hands. She flipped the safety on her gun before swinging her arm as hard as possible. The butt of it caught him neatly in the jaw and she heard the satisfying crack before Gregory folded over.

"Bitch!"

This time it was Peter who moved. He dragged Gregory up by the collar, forcing him into a standing position before punching him in the stomach, hard.

"Can you get him out of here?"

"With pleasure."

Peter grabbed Gregory hard around the collar and she could see him take the skin in the grip to, pinching hard. Olivia ignored Gregory's protests and turned to Marlina. She didn't know what she had expected but it was her, exactly as she had been in the dreams. She looked pale and fragile against the stark white of the sheets. Olivia took her hand, feeling the bones against her palm.

"Marlina, I heard you. You're safe now."

Perhaps it was the influence of too many fairy tales read to Ella but she half expected Marlina's eyes to flutter, to make some sort of reaction to her words. But she remained still, her breathing steady. Olivia sighed and looked down as her fingers brushed something rough. Stark white bandages were around each of Marlina's wrists, covering the cuts that she knew were there. She had just taken off her coat when a nurse walked in and it took Olivia a moment to realize who she was.

"Amanda."

Amanda gave her a wide, warm smile.

"Miss Dunham, good to see you are all in one piece."

"Olivia, please."

She watched as Amanda checked Marlina's chart before pulling a silver tray towards her.

"Is Marlina's going to be ok?"

Amanda frowned, sighing slightly as she looked at Marlina.

"She should be. She took some pills when she tried to kill herself and it shut her down. She's been this way for a while now. Her brain is fine; she's just not waking up."

Olivia nodded and watched as Amanda neatly cut open the bandage on Marlina's left wrist. The cut was long, jagged and violent looking.

"Did she lose a lot of blood?"

Amanda nodded as she swabbed the area with a little water.

"We almost lost her twice. But she came back to us. Her step-father hasn't left her side."

"That's not a good thing."

Amanda paused in her cleaning, narrowing her eyes.

"Why?"

"He's the reason she was trying to kill herself. He abused her."

Amanda surprised Olivia. She didn't react to the news as one would expect, merely frowning and gazing at Marlina's face.

"That explains a lot. The poor girl."

"Sorry? Explains what?"

"I see a lot here in the hospital, Olivia. There is a girl down the hallway who was involved in a serious car accident. She is banged up and she's looking at on-going surgeries. Every time we gave her a bed bath, her father, after spending every second by her side with her mother, would disappear for an hour at least."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"No father wants to see their teenage daughter naked."

"Precisely. Mr. Festal insisted on staying. It wasn't right."

"Did you report it?"

"Yes but the Matron ignored my concerns, said that parents react differently with grieving."

"She was wrong."

"I wish she wasn't."

Amanda finished the cleaning of the wound in silence before moving to the other side, Olivia stepping out of her way.

"Do you ever get used to it?"

Olivia frowned.

"Sorry?"

"What you see. I mean, this must be an everyday event for you."

Olivia shook her head as she flicked through the cases she had worked on recently.

"I'm glad to say it's not. Marlina, she's a special case."

Olivia watched as Amanda finished wrapping Marlina's wrist.

"Now for a bed bath, Marlina. And I think it's time we washed your hair again, honey."

Olivia didn't think twice as she pushed up her sleeves.

"Do you need some help?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just give me a moment to tell my partner what I am up to."

"Sure. I'll get the soap and shampoo."

Olivia slipped out of the room and found Peter sitting on a chair, his head against the wall, eyes closed.

"Hey sleepy head."

Peter opened one eye and offered her a small smile.

"Hey. How is Marlina?"

"She's ok. I'm just going to help Amanda give her a bed bath."

"Amanda?"

"Marlina's nurse. She's a nice girl."

Peter tugged at her hand, getting her attention completely.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just wish she would wake up. Where is Gregory?"

"Some police came to pick him up. I filled them in and they dragged him out."

"Good. You should go and get something to eat or some sleep. I don't want to leave Marlina alone."

Peter stood and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to get us something eat, maybe some coffee. How about you call me when the bed bath is over and we can do guard duty together?"

Olivia smiled and stepped closer.

"Have I told you how much you amaze me?"

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia leaned forward and gave him a kiss and pulled him into a hug.

"I would kill for one of those really good deli sandwiches from that bakery that we found the other day."

Peter chuckled in her ear.

"Your wish is my command.

Peter pulled away and she watched him leave before heading back into the room. She and Amanda worked in comfortable silence and Olivia admired her professionalism. With every movement, she would speak quietly to Marlina, explaining precisely what they were doing. When the bed bath was finally done, Amanda handed Olivia a hair brush and a smile.

"No teenage girl should be seen with messy hair. I'll be back to check her in an hour."

"Thank you."

Amanda departed with a smile and Olivia pulled up a seat. She brushed Marlina's hair carefully, feeling distinctly awkward.

"I always brush out Ella's hair after her baths. She's my niece."

Olivia felt the corner of her mouth twitch.

"She always insists on a story when I brush out her hair. I think it's more to do with the avoidance of bedtime than the actual story itself."

She so desperately wanted her to wake up. She kept brushing and talking, the words falling into empty space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - All The Things You Said

Olivia should have known that it was never going to be that easy. Peter had been in an out for the last two days, bringing her food and changes of clothes. She barely left Marlina's side. Until the third day. Peter had just arrived with some food for her when her phone went off and she picked it up with a sigh.

"Dunham."

"Is there any reason that you have been off the grid for the last three days?"

Broyles voice barely covered the annoyance he felt and her heart skipped a small beat. She had forgotten him in the whirl wind of seeking the end of her own mystery.

"No sir."

"I want to see you in my office in the next ten minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Broyles clicked off and Peter winced.

"Broyles."

"Yup."

"How much trouble are you in?"

Olivia stood and tugged on her coat.

"If I go now, hopefully not too much. Call me if anything changes."

"Will do."

Olivia gave Peter a quick kiss and rushed out the room, wondering just how much Broyles will demand to know.

* * *

Broyles was sitting behind his desk, filling out paper work when she arrived. He dropped his pen and interlocked his fingers.

"Dunham, have a seat."

Olivia did as she was told, crossing her legs and tapping her foot. She was impatient to get back to the hospital. Broyles opened the file in front of him and slid a picture towards her. It was an old one and it was of her carrying the tiny form of Marlina in her arms. The caption at the bottom left a sour taste in her mouth, it always had.

_Hero cop saves kidnap victim, Marlina Festal._

"Is she the reason that you've been AWOL?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

Olivia sighed and filled Broyles in on what little she could completely explain. He knew more than most about the Fringe division and her history but there were still so much that she would rather keep out of the spotlight. He just listened in stony silence. When she was finished, he sighed and slipped another piece of paper towards her.

"I have ordered a twenty-four hour guard on Marlina until her step-father is formally charged."

Olivia frowned.

"Sir?"

"I've come to trust your instinct Dunham, much like you have with the Bishop's. If you say that it is important, then it is."

"Thank-you."

Broyles nodded and lowered his head back to his paperwork and she knew that the conversation, brief as it was, was over.

"Take some of that paper work on your desk with you. And get some sleep."

Olivia smiled slightly as she left the room, by-passing her desk on her way through. She gripped a large armful of files and walked out of the building. On top of the files was an open warrant to the Festal home, which just made her smile wider. Back at the hospital, Peter was playing around with a pack of cards and he smiled as she walked into the room.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"None, surprisingly. But he has organized a guard to be posted."

"That's nice of him."

"Then he told me to go home and sleep."

Peter stood and stretched.

"That sounds good."

"But first we have to wait for the guard and then we have one more stop to make."

"And that is?"

Olivia flashed him a wide smile, the first in many days.

"You'll see."

* * *

The house was small and modern but it gave Olivia a chill regardless. She knew what happened in that house, what whispers would be heard if the walls could talk.

"So the warrant is for what? Festal is in custody."

Olivia tucked the warrant carefully in her pocket, habit forcing her to brush her fingers over the butt of her gun.

"Just in case anyone asks."

"Fair enough."

Olivia led the way to the front door, testing the knob, which gave easily beneath her hand. She glanced at Peter before stepping through the threshold. It was neat and tidy but sparse. The living room was nothing more than a small sofa and a TV and the kitchen had nothing on the counter except for a coffee machine and a frying pan.

"Nothing like a real home, is it?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Not at all."

Olivia kept walking carefully, her senses on full alert. Thankfully, it appeared that they were completely alone. She headed up a short flight of stairs, pausing at the small bathroom. It was impeccably clean and the smell of ammonia hung in the air. She knew from Amanda that Marlina had been found in the bath tub, unconscious and barely clinging to life. Olivia sighed and made herself keep moving until she came across the room from her dream. It was definitely a girls room, all pink and full of stuffed toys, In the wardrobe there were little girl clothes all neatly hanging up and animal posters on the walls. Olivia smiled as she recognized some of the toys that were in Ella's own personal collection before continuing with her tour. She moved into the room next door, which was clearly the master bedroom. The bed was large and as with the rest of the house, little else. What caught her attention was a large framed picture on one of the bedside tables. She frowned as she moved closer, the little girl smiling from the picture tugging at her heart. She heard Peter arrive up the stairs, joining her in the room.

"She was home schooled. I found all her work books downstairs."

Olivia picked up the picture studying it before handing it to Peter.

"Do you see what I see?"

She could almost hear him processing the information in front of him.

"Are you serious?"

"Perhaps that is how he justified the abuse."

Peter flipped the frame in his hands, forcing the image on her again. Gregory Festal was smiling broadly at the camera, Marlina beside him in a pure white dress, one that looked remarkably like a wedding dress. Gregory and Marlina were both wearing simple gold bands on their ring fingers.

"He married her? He married a child?"

"It would explain a lot. She became her mother."

Olivia heard Peter swear under his breath before placing the picture back on the table, face down. She moved to the wardrobe, pulling it open. On one side were Gregory's clothes; on the other were Marlina's. For all intense and purposes, they lived like a married couple. Olivia's stomach turned and tightened and she swallowed back the vomit that itched in her throat.

"I found something else."

She turned to find Peter by the bed, a small box in his hands. She shook her head.

"I don't think we are going to like what is in there."

"Neither do I but I'm going to look anyway."

Olivia focused on Peter's face as he slipped open the lid. It took a few seconds for the change to happen. He paled and he clenched his jaw before closing the lid hard.

"They are pictures of Marlina, in various states of undress and in some…"

He let the sentence linger in the air and she didn't need the rest of it. They walked out of the house silently and Olivia gulped the fresh air as they headed for the car. She felt dizzy. Peter found an evidence bag in the back and slipped the box inside.

"You ok, Liv?"

She nodded and offered Peter a small smile when he opened the car door for her. They headed back to the hospital and were almost at Marlina's room when Amanda came dashing out.

"Olivia! You need to see this."

She grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her past the guard and into the room. Marlina still looked the same, no different from when she had left.

"What is it?"

"Take her hand."

Olivia sidled up to her the bed and took Marlina's hand in her own.

"Now talk to her."

Olivia glanced at Peter before doing as she was told.

"Hi Marlina. I just came back from your house with Peter. We have everything we need. Your step-father will not be getting out of prison and you are free."

The twitch beneath her hand felt accidental but it made her heart skip a beat regardless.

"Marlina, when you wake up we are going to get you a lawyer and some help so you can live your own life. You can do what you want now, Marlina."

This time the movement was more definitive, a finger brushing her palm. Peter pulled a seat over and she sat, keeping up the one sided conversation with Marlina. She talked about everything, from Ella to her own childhood, anything to make those fingers twitch beneath her hand.

* * *

"Where am I?"

The voice was thin and confused. Olivia opened her eyes to find Marlina's awake and half sitting in her bed.

"Marlina, you are in hospital."

Marlina examined her and Olivia could see the moment she recognized her.

"Olivia!"

Marlina grabbed her hand before she frowned.

"Where is Dad?"

Olivia took a deep breath.

"He's in prison. We know what he did to you. And he's not going to hurt you anymore."

Marlina gasped once and then crumbled completely and Olivia climbed onto the bed to pull her into her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Between Nightmares And Shadows

"I know someone"

Peter handed Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Sorry?"

Peter sipped his coffee.

"She needs a lawyer and I know someone."

"Is it someone that actually obeys the law?"

Peter snorted and offered her a smile.

"Yes, she does."

The conversation was cut short as the social worker came out of Marlina's room, her heels loud and disruptive in the quiet.

"Agent Dunham?"

"Yes?"

The social worker offered her hand and they shook.

"Monica James. I was told that you were the person that I needed to update on Marlina's situation."

"Correct. How is this all going to happen?"

Monica glanced at the file in her hand.

"We could not track down any relatives. And due to her age and mental instability, we only have one option."

"Which is?"

"Celandine Institute."

Olivia felt the slight rise of panic with the surge of anger. She knew what places like that were like, what it had done to Walter.

"No. She can't go there. Look at what she's been through, she needs somewhere safe."

"Agent Dunham, The Celandine Institute is perfectly safe. She will get the help she needs in an appropriate environment."

"She's not going. That's unacceptable."

"Agent Dunham, you don't have-"

Olivia glanced at Peter, the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Release her to me."

Monica frowned.

"I can't-

"I am the only person she trusts. Let me take her home, at least for a few weeks until the court case is over and her step-father formally charged. After that, we can re-evaluate."

"I will need to pass it by my boss."

"Call him. Give him this number."

Olivia handed Monica her card and watched as she walked away, the phone already to her ear. Peter frowned.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia ran her hands through her hair.

"No but I won't leave her at some institute while she's examined like a bug. She's been through so much already and I'm scared for her. Anything else, one more thing and she'll break, Peter. I can't let that happen."

She didn't even realize that she had started crying until Peter pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok, Olivia."

"Please tell me you understand."

Peter pulled back and examined her, brushing the tears from her cheeks. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"As long as you are sure."

"I'm sure that I could not live with myself if something else happened to her."

"Then that's enough for me."

Peter pulled her back into his arms and they remained like that as the world continued to move past them.

* * *

Olivia waited anxiously outside of the hospital room as she waited for the next FBI agent to take over. Broyles had kept his promise and there was a frequent rotation of agents playing guard duty for Marlina. The only annoying part was the fact that each time, she had to ensure that they knew who could and could not be let into the room with Marlina. When the agent finally appeared, Olivia sighed. It must be busier then she had expected considering the agent barely looked old enough to shave let alone handle a weapon.

"Agent Dunham?"

"Yes."

"I'm Agent Simmons."

They shook hands and Olivia gave him the same rundown that she had been giving for the last few days. Agent Simmons nodded along and when she glanced behind her on her way to the nurses' station, he was standing by her door, hands on front of him, eyes straight ahead. At least he looked the part.

"Hey Amanda?"

Amanda looked up from her paperwork, offering her a smile.

"Hi Olivia. What's up?"

"There's a new agent on guard duty. He seems a little green. Can you give me a call if you need anything?"

Amanda laughed lightly.

"I'm fairly certain you say that about every agent."

Olivia sighed and smiled slightly.

"Ok, you caught me."

"I have your number, I have Peter's number and I'm fairly certain that I even have your boss's number. Anymore connections and I'll be able to get into the FBI building."

Olivia nodded as she pulled on her coat.

"It just might come to that. I'll see you tomorrow, coffee on me."

"It's a deal. Have a good night."

"You too."

Olivia slipped her hands into her pockets and headed out the entrance, looking forward to a hot meal and time with Peter.

* * *

"So how was Marlina?"

"Yeah, she's ok. Still having trouble talking about everything."

"I understand that."

Peter slid the steaks onto the plates before serving up creamy mashed potatoes and broccoli. Olivia settled herself in a seat, sprinkling on some salt before slicing into the steak, which of course was cooked perfectly.

"Have you told her about living with you?"

Olivia sighed, taking a small sip of wine before shaking her head.

"Not yet. I don't know how. She doesn't know me."

"But she trusts you."

"She trusts some superwoman who saved her from a mad man."

"But it was enough for her to make that connection. And need I remind you, that if she hadn't, she would have gone right back to where she was to start with."

"I know."

Peter reached over and covered her hand with his own.

"It will work out, you'll see."

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"It part of living with Walter. He's very enthusiastic about things. Every cloud seems to have a silver lining with that man."

"Like father, like son, huh?"

"Something like that."

They ate the rest of their dinner, the conversation light and easy, edging away from the topic of Marlina for a little while. Dinner and dishes done, they curled up in front of the TV, watching a nature documentary about penguins.

"You know what I've noticed?"

"What?"

"That penguins look like little men in suits."

Olivia snorted.

"I think they are cute. I like how the males look after the eggs while the females go and eat."

Olivia snuggled closer to Peter and closed her eyes, the beating of his heart and the soothing tones of David Attenborough helping her drift off. Peter woke her up some time later and tugged her off to bed and she fell asleep easily, Peter's arms around her, a small smile on her face.

* * *

When her phone went off, she was certain that merely five minutes had passed. It was still dark outside and as she fumbled for her phone, she half prayed it was a wrong number.

"Dunham."

"It Broyles. You need to get to the hospital."

Olivia sat up in bed, all traces of sleepiness gone. She pushed Peter's shoulder, not stopping till he stirred.

"What's wrong?"

"Marlina's gone."

* * *

When they arrived, there was a small circle of nurses at the station, seemingly blind to the FBI agents that buzzed around them. Broyles was nearby, pacing the floor as he yelled down the phone. He hung up when he caught sight of them.

"What happened?"

"Festal escaped custody."

"How?"

"Still trying to figure that out."

There was finally a break in the gathering of nurses and that's when Olivia saw Amanda, a large graze on her head. Olivia felt the guilt and anger at the pit of her stomach. More innocent people were getting hurt. She moved closer.

"Amanda, are you ok?"

Amanda offered her a weak smile, rolling the mug of tea between her palms. She was shaking and pale, the smile not reaching her eyes.

"Yeah. No stitches required."

Olivia took a seat across from her, placing a hand on her arm.

"What happened?"

Amanda shook her head, frowning deeply.

"I was changing Marlina's dressings when the door burst open. Festal clipped me with a gun. The last thing I remember is Marlina screaming."

Olivia sighed and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't know where to begin. Festal could have taken her anywhere. He could be doing anything to her.

"Where was Agent Simmons?"

"I think he went to get coffee."

Olivia often prided herself on keeping calm, being able to focus and move on, even when something rattled her. But this was too much, even for her. She turned her to look at Agent Simmons, sitting in a chair, not seeming to be aware of just what he had done. Broyles would give him a dressing down but it didn't seem like enough. He didn't understand what he had done.

"Excuse me."

She pushed back her seat and strode over to Agent Simmons, the edge of her vision taking on a red hue. She had never been so angry. She moved swiftly, gathering him by the collar and pulling him from his seat, pressing him against the wall.

"Do you know what you have done?"

Agent Simmons struggled against her grip but she held firm, her heart pounding in her chest. His foot caught the edge of the seat he had been sitting on and she felt it catch her shin, to angry to feel the pain that it should have caused.

"You never leave your post. Do you hear me? YOU NEVER LEAVE YOUR POST!"

She felt hands pulling at her but she ignored them.

"HE RAPED HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR YEARS AND YOU LET HIM WALK IN AND TAKE HER!"

Her voice cracked and she could feel the tickle of tears in her eyes as she continued to scream in his face.

"YOU LET HIM TAKE HER AWAY!"

"Dunham! Let him go. Now!"

She ignored the order from Broyles but couldn't ignore the hands that had gained purchase on her, pulling her away. She struggled against them, even as her grip was lost on Agent Simmons.

"IF HE HURTS HER, I WILL RUIN YOU. DO YOU HERE ME? THERE WILL NOT BE A ROCK BIG ENOUGH TO HIDE YOU FROM ME!"

Finally, they pulled her completely away. She struggled against the arms that held her, pulling with all her strength to get back to Agent Simmons. She wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

"Olivia, stop."

Peter's voice was hot in her ear, breaking through the red haze of anger. She leaned slightly into him, letting him wrap his arms completely around her, pulling her into a corner, away from Agent Simmons, away from the crowd of agents. He waited until she was completely still before he released her, turning her to face him.

"Listen Olivia. I know you're pissed, I am too. I would love to join you in pounding that bastard into the ground but we need to focus ok? Losing it is not going to help Marlina."

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath, waiting for the anger to slide away. Peter studied her for a moment before his hand found her cheek, cupping her face.

"You back?"

She nodded and Peter offered her a light smile.

"I'm impressed by the way. Miss Cool and Collected has a red button."

"I literally saw red."

Peter nodded.

"I noticed."

Olivia sighed and ran her hands through her hair, which she had failed to put into a ponytail in her rush to get out the door.

"We don't know where he's taken her. He could be anywhere."

"We will find her."

Olivia nodded slight struggling to figure out what their next move should be. And that's when she felt it, an odd tugging in her stomach. Before she could say anything thing, she was overcome with an immense dizzy spell. She felt Peter's arms catch her before she fell into a black abyss.

* * *

_It was cold. She could feel the sharpness of the chill on her arms. She could smell the sea, the salt surrounding her. She could feel the gentle lapping of the water beneath her feet, the gently sloping of the boards. She was somewhere near the water. A marina of some sort._

_ "We will be gone soon. We will be free."_

_She knew that voice. She followed the sound as it carried on the night air. She saw Marlina first, could feel her desperation. And her hopelessness. She was sitting on the edge of the marina, near a boat, her knees curled under her chin, rocking slightly. Olivia moved closer, wondering for a moment if Marlina would see her, the way Olivia could when she came into the office. Marlina rocked slightly, speaking softly to herself, words that Olivia could not distinguish. She didn't look up as Olivia got closer. _

_ "You'll see my dear. No one will find us."_

_Festal was loading a boat. Olivia focused on the letters on the hull, committing them to memory before looking around, taking in the details that surrounded her. Numbers, names, anything that could help when Marlina finally released her. Festal, seemingly frustrated by her silence, climbed off the boat and grabbed her arm, hard._

_ "Answer me. Aren't you happy?"_

_Marlina kept her eyes closed, the words moving silently over her lips. Festal yanked her arm again and Olivia could see the fresh blood. She had torn her stitches. He swung his arm back and slapped her. Olivia felt the horrible tug in her stomach again and the caress of the darkness_

* * *

"Olivia, wake up."

Peter's hands were gentle on her face as she felt herself return to her body. He smiled down at her.

"Welcome back."

Olivia sat up, her head still spinning slightly.

"I know where she is. We have to hurry."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. So, some questions have been asked, questions about the connection between Marlina and Olivia. People tend to form extreme bonds with people in extreme circumstances and I was trying to feed on that theory. Anyone who has experienced something life altering will tend to cling to those that share that experience. Though Olivia never went through what Marlina was forced to endure, they still have scars that have the same pattern. And there is nothing like a hero to cling too. And as for Marlina calling Olivia to her, she has done it once before. The connection gets a little bit stronger as the story moves forward_

_When I was little, my older sister convinced me (for longer then I care to say) that there was a monster under the bed and in the wardrobe waiting to eat me. And every night my father would stride into the room with a weapon and clear out the room, making a production of scaring the monsters away. Many years on and my father is still the hero that gets rid of the monsters. A hero when you are a kid is someone that stays with you._

_I hope that clears things up. If not, you know what to do._

_As for another question asked...With this story, as with most fanfics I write, I wanted to step outside of the normal. I like to see how characters react outside of situations that they are not used to. I know in Fringe that is almost every case but I wanted to see how Olivia and Peter (but mainly Olivia) deal with a situation that is not so related to what they are normally exposed too. So in this case, though Olivia's 'powers' do come into play in a way, they are not the main focus of the story._

_Happy Reading_

_:)_

* * *

Chapter Ten – Sparrow

Olivia still felt unsteady as they headed to the truck, happy for Peter's solid arm around her waist. She focused on her breathing, trying to gain control for what was to come. They drove in silence to the marina and in a moment of thought, she popped open the glove compartment and handed a gun to Peter. He frowned slightly.

"I never knew that was there."

She offered him a small smile.

"It's not an invitation for heroics. I would just feel better if you had a gun too."

He nodded, flicked the safety and they moved as one, the other agents closely behind them. Olivia led the way, trying to find her way in the dark.

"Spread out. Number forty-three. The boat is called Sunny."

The agents fanned out behind her, Peter staying by her side. She paused when she heard Festal's voice, glancing at Peter. She approached slowly, her gun at the ready.

"Get on the boat."

Marlina was fighting him, refusing to get on the boat.

"FREEZE."

Festal froze for a moment before he swung around, Marlina still in his grip. He shifted slightly, levelling a gun to Marlina's temple.

"Olivia."

Olivia breathed and steadied herself.

"It's ok Marlina."

Marlina closed her eyes and in the beginnings of the morning light, Olivia could see the tears. Olivia directed her attention to Festal, half of his face hidden behind Marlina.

"Let her go Festal."

Festal shook his head and readjusted his grip. Olivia's mind went through the possible outcomes of this situation, just the way it had in basic training. The only thing she could do was shoot an exposed part of Festal's body and hope in the split second that she pulled the trigger, he didn't move. If he did, it would be Marlina that paid that price, not Festal. Peter was right behind her, she could hear his soft breaths. She almost pushed him away when he stepped forward, his voice quiet.

"You love her. Are you really going to hurt her?"

Olivia felt a shear moment of anger and frustration as Peter slipped the gun down the back of his pants and moved forward slowly. She gritted her teeth and focused. She would yell at him later. Peter raised his hands, his voice still soft.

"You aren't going to hurt her. Why would you?"

Festal moved on the balls of his feet but Olivia still couldn't get a clear shot.

"We already know everything. This means jail time, you now that. Why add murder? That will get you hung."

Olivia knew what he was doing, appealing to the selfish side that had produced the cruelty in the first place. It turned her stomach to hear him speak like that.

"Are you willing to lose everything?"

Olivia decided to ignore the soft exchange and focused instead on Marlina. Her eyes were still closed and it seemed like she was praying. It worried Olivia that the blood was still seeping from her wrists; the wounds open from the torn stitches. Just like in her dreams, Marlina's hospital gown was splattered with blood.

"Just let her go."

"Why?"

"We can all attest to the fact that you co-operated. And this way, no-one else gets hurt."

This time when Festal shifted, Olivia caught it. She acted quickly, angling the gun just to the left of Peter and pulled the trigger. Peter flinched and Festal released Marlina, clutching his shoulder. Peter pushed Marlina behind him, towards Olivia. Marlina almost fell to her knees before Olivia caught her, holding her close, forgetting for a moment the danger. Marlina was safe. Marlina clutched at her, her sobs silent but shaking her entire body regardless.

"Dunham, get down. NOW!"

Olivia didn't think twice, using her body to force Marlina to the ground with her. She covered Marlina as much as she could as the shots rang out. She kept her eyes closed and didn't open them until silence had fallen and everyone seemed to be able to breathe again. When she raised her head, Broyles was standing over her, his arm still extended. She looked over to where Festal lay dead, his gun still in his hand. She exchanged a quick look with Peter as she moved, pulling Marlina up with her. She stayed sitting on the ground, Marlina still curled into her body, rocking her slightly. After a few moments, she stood her arms still around Marlina. She gave Peter a soft smile as he shrugged off his coat and put it around Marlina's shoulders. Marlina's shivered against her as they made their way back to the truck and headed for the hospital. It was over.

* * *

Amanda greeted them at the entrance, Peter having phoned ahead. Amanda tried to guide her away, but Marlina clung to Olivia's hand, refusing to let go. Olivia squeezed her hand, giving her a soft smile.

"Go with Amanda. I will be right here is you need me ok?"

Marlina glanced at Amanda before releasing Olivia's hand. Olivia watched as they disappeared around the corner before turning to Peter.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?"

Peter shrugged, his hands casually in his pockets.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Agent Dunham."

"Yes you do. I said no heroics."

"I've never been one for obeying rules."

"I noticed. You could have gotten hurt."

Peter turned to her, his face serious.

"He had his gun pointed at you, Olivia. I provided the distraction that you needed."

"Don't ever try to be the distraction again. Please."

"We got her back, didn't we?"

Olivia tried to stay angry, she honestly did but she was far too happy for it to last long. Peter was right. Marlina was safe. She moved closer to Peter, taking his face in her hands.

"You are damn lucky I am too tired to fight you on this."

Peter smiled, his arms moving around her waist, pulling her close.

"You can punish me later if you like."

Before Olivia could comment, he captured her lips and kissed her softly. He pulled away slightly, his forehead resting against hers.

"As much as I would love to stay here and be told off, I have a phone call to make."

"Who?"

Peter smiled widely

"I know people, remember?"

Olivia returned the smile, sighing as he released her and moved away, pulling his phone from his pocket. Olivia decided to leave him too it, following the hallway where Amanda had led Marlina. She heard Amanda before she saw them, Marlina still and pale on the bed as Amanda cleaned and re-stitched the wounds. She looked so pale and small. Olivia slipped deeper into the room, offering the young girl a smile.

"Are you ok?"

Marlina nodded slightly, remaining still, barely moving. Amanda looked at Olivia over her shoulder before turning her head back to her work.

"She's fine. Despite what it looks like, she didn't lose much blood at all."

Marlina followed Olivia as she moved around the room, the adrenaline still running through her veins making her restless.

"Is it over?"

Marlina's voice was thin and tired. Olivia moved closer, raising her hand slowly to push the hair from Marlina's eyes.

"Yes."

"He's dead."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

Marlina nodded slightly, her face blank. Amanda glanced at Olivia, her eyes serious.

"Then why am I still scared?"

Marlina's question hung in the air. Olivia sighed slightly, unsure how to answer the question.

"Because you lived in fear for so long, perhaps you don't know how to not be scared."

It sounded silly, a small reason for such a serious issue but Marlina nodded slightly and Olivia breathed again.

"So what happens now?"

"You are coming home with me."

Marlina frowned slightly.

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Because, until we know where you are going to stay, I offered to have you with me."

Olivia stood back slightly and examined her.

"We need to get you some clothes."

Amanda smiled widely.

"Well, how about Marlina and I get something to eat, have a shower and by the time you get back, she'll be ready to go."

Marlina shook her head.

"No. I want to come with you. Olivia, please. I want to come with you."

Marlina started to panic and shake. Olivia stepped forward again, her hands resting on Marlina's arms.

"OK, you can come with me if you want. Calm down all right? Deep breaths."

She felt Marlina's thin shoulders rise and fall as she calmed down.

"I have some clothes she can wear. Nothing fancy but it will be better than a hospital gown, right?"

"Thanks Amanda."

"You are welcome. Sit back and I will go and get them for you."

Olivia sat in the seat in the corner, feeling suddenly awkward. What do you say? They had killed her father and she had no one left. Living with Olivia was hardly ideal long term. What will happen later? Where would she go? Olivia hadn't considered any of this before but as she looked at the Marlina, the questions wouldn't stop. Was she really up to this?

"I brought you to me, didn't I?"

Olivia snapped from her thoughts and looked up, Marlina's gaze wide and serious.

"Yes."

"How?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I'm hardly the one to ask. I'm not completely sure myself."

Marlina nodded and looked down at her hands.

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Drops of Jupiter

Dressed in jeans and a simple sweater, Marlina looked even younger then she had seemed at the hospital. Olivia felt guilty for agreeing to take her shopping in the first place. She had forgotten how isolated Festal had kept his daughter. Marlina clung to her hand, keeping close, her head down, her eyes on the floor. The normal sounds at the mall too loud. It took a fair amount of coaxing to get Marlina to even try on the clothes. She remained silent, offering nothing more than slight shrugs and small twitches of her mouth to Olivia's questions. Half an hour later, they were on their way home. Olivia opened the door and ushered Marlina inside.

"Make yourself at home Marlina."

Olivia dumped the shopping bags on the floor, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Bathroom is through there, and my room is just there. Not very big I'm afraid."

"Do you live here with Peter?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Sometimes, yes."

Marlina nodded and looked around the apartment before slowly shifting to the sofa, sitting on the very edge. Olivia swung her arms slightly.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"What do you feel like?"

"I don't know."

Olivia thought for a moment before the idea struck her.

"How about pancakes?"

For the first time that day, Marlina smiled widely.

"I don't remember the last time I had pancakes."

"Peter's are much better than mine but I'll give it a go."

She could feel Marlina's eyes on her back as she started to get the ingredients together, not for the first time wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Marlina was in the shower the next morning when her phone rang. Olivia answered it with a smile.

"Hi Peter."

"Hey beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"How is Marlina?"

"She's in the shower."

"You know how I said I know people?"

"Yes."

"Well, can you meet me in an hour?"

"Should I bring Marlina?"

"Definitely."

"Is it good news at least?"

"Very. Meet me at the lab in an hour."

"Ok boss."

"And don't you forget it."

Olivia put her phone on the table and wondered what exactly Peter would be pulling out of his hat this time. He never failed to surprise her. When Marlina finally appeared, hair still damp the smell of soap following her from the bathroom, Olivia popped down some bread for toast and watched as Marlina poured milk and sugar into her tea.

"So Peter called."

When Marlina did nothing more than cock her eyebrow, Olivia continued.

"We're going to the lab after breakfast."

"The lab?"

"Where we work."

"I thought you worked in an office."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? Walter, Peter's father, works with us and he basically lives in his lab."

"Ok."

She didn't ask any more questions, spreading on a thin layer of jam to the toast that Olivia gave her. Olivia followed suit, pushing the toast down with coffee, suddenly not hungry.

* * *

The lab seemed to have an odd stillness about it. Even Walter was being careful around Marlina, offering her every piece of candy in his possession and somehow managing to keep his normal ramblings to a minimum. When Marlina's saw Gene, the soft smile returned and Walter gave her a quick instruction the correct way to groom her. Marlina was feeding Gene when Peter finally arrived, a tall brunette following closely behind him. He gave Olivia a quick kiss before turning to the woman.

"Olivia, this is Cassie Brinks. Cassie, this is Olivia Dunham."

Cassie offered Olivia a smile with her hand and they shook firmly.

"Hi. Peter's told me a lot about you. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

Olivia glanced at Peter.

"I wish I could say the same. But all I got was a phone call and basic instructions."

"Peter, you didn't tell me we were going to have guests."

Walter rushed over, a twizler in one hand, a test tube in the other.

"Walter, do you remember Cassie?"

Walter studied her for a moment before a wide smile came to his face.

"Oh little Cassie Brinks! You have grown into a stunning, young woman."

"Thank you Dr. Bishop."

"Astrix, come over here."

Astrid's popped out from around the corner, a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Astrid."

"Cassie. I went to school with Peter."

"Oh you could tell us stories."

Cassie nodded.

"Once, during a school trip-"

Peter moved swiftly between them.

"Ok enough of that. Cassie, follow me. We have work to do, remember?"

Olivia trailed behind them, glancing at Marlina. Astrid offered her a warm smile.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks."

When Olivia entered Walter's office, the easy conversation was still flowing between the pair. Olivia waited for the flow to stop before clearing her throat.

"Ok, so what's happened?"

Peter grinned.

"We found something."

"What?"

Cassie pulled a sheet of paper from her briefcase.

"When Peter called, I set my best people to work on this. We tracked down a relative."

"Who?"

"Festal had a sister."

Olivia frowned as she looked over the paper. There was nothing on there that could be defined at bad, not even a parking ticket.

"Where has she been?"

"Trying to track her brother down. She lives in California, married with three kids."

"I don't know."

Peter put on his best grin.

"I talked to her Olivia. She's a good woman, I made sure of it. She's been trying to find Marlina for years but Festal had taken them off the grid. She knows what has happened to Marlina as well."

"And she wants to take her in?'

"Yes."

Olivia fell into silence, trying to think of a protest. Peter could read her mood as easily as she could his and glanced at Cassie.

"Cassie, can you give us a second?"

"Sure."

Cassie slipped from the office and Peter changed seats, taking the one next to her. He took her hand in his.

"Listen Olivia. She's coming tomorrow, just her and her husband. If Marlina is unhappy, we can think of something else. But for now, this is our best shot."

"I know."

"Trust me on this. I left no stone unturned. They own a restaurant called Jinx. They have a daughter called Amy, she's Marlina's age, and she's leaving for collage soon. Their son Max is ten and the baby of the family is a little boy called Lucas, he's almost two. They have a dog called Scully and a cat called Mulder and I believe that there are a couple of goldfish thrown in there as well. Do you want star signs or shoe size?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"What kind of dog?"

Peter laughed.

"Labrador."

"And let me guess, they have a white picket fence?"

"Almost."

Olivia sighed.

"I'm just worried."

"I know but trust Cassie on this ok? She's a great lawyer and knows what she's doing. She's the one who found all that information for us. Marlina needs a home and she might just have one with them."

Olivia nodded, fighting the urge to protest. Peter was right. Marlina needed a normal life and she wasn't going to find one here, in the shadow of her former life. She needed a fresh start, people who could forget her history and allow her to become her own person. Here, she could never do that. When Olivia had been growing up, she had wished for the same thing. People always looked at her differently after the incident with her step-father. She could remember the hundreds of times she had wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Trust me Olivia. We will talk to them before Marlina does ok? Then you will see."

Olivia nodded slowly, exhaling the breath she had been holding.

"Fine. But if-"

"If it does not sit well, then we will think of something else. I promise."

Peter slipped from his chair, ushering Cassie back into the room. Olivia said nothing as they ironed out the details of tomorrow's meeting. She shook Cassie's hand before she left and went back into the body of the lab. She smiled when she saw Walter and Marlina deep in conversation, their heads bent close together. In his rambling world of madness, Walter had the innocence of a child sometimes and she thought that perhaps that was why Marlina had been so quick to open up to him. She watched as Walter smiled widely at Marlina, saying something softly that made her return the smile. The second proper smile by Olivia's count. She heard Peter's footsteps, felt his hand coming to rest on her lower back.

"She'll be fine Olivia. I promise."

"She seems to like Walter."

Walter reached over the bench and tugged the lid off his jar of liquorice, offering it too Marlina before taking one himself, their heads bending again to return to whatever they were discussing.

"He's like a kid. I guess that makes it easier for Marlina to trust him."

"I wonder what they are talking about."

Peter glanced at them.

"It's making Marlina smile so it must be good. Then again, Walter smiles whenever Astrid brings him more candy, so I'm not one to take a guess at that."

"Marlina asked me how I found her."

"What did you say?"

Olivia shrugged.

"What could I say? I barely understand it myself."

"That's true."

"Plus, how much would she believe if I told her the truth anyway? Oh it's simply that you built a connection to me as a child and the once dormant connection was re-activated when you tried to kill yourself?"

"Makes sense to me."

"Not to normal people."

"Hey, we're normal."

As if to underline the statement, Gene mooed loudly. Olivia laughed.

"You have an odd definition of normal Mr Bishop."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N - In true fashion, it was that last chapter that killed me. I toyed with the ending som many times before going back to the original concept that I had started with._

_Thank you for your patience._

_As always, I don't own Fringe. *sigh*_

_:)_

Chapter Twelve – Shadow of The Day

There were still a couple of hours before the meeting but it didn't matter. Olivia had tossed and turned so much the night before that she had given up on sleep hours ago. If Peter had been here, she would have been fine, settled for matching her breaths to his, something that never failed to work. She had read for a while before playing around on her laptop. Now she was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and waiting for Marlina to wake. She was struck by how powerfully she wanted to protect her. It was the same feeling that she had for Peter and for Ella, for everyone that she loved. When Ella was first born, it took almost two days before she convince herself to hold her. She was scared. She was so tiny and fragile that it seemed ridiculous to put Ella in the hands of the inexperienced. But Rachel had pushed and Olivia finally admitted defeat. Ella, still slightly squished, pink and delicious smelling, had stretched and yawned. When she finally opened her eyes, they locked with Olivia's and that was it. Olivia's heart was lost to the little girl forever. She felt the same for Marlina, the second that she had first appeared in her dreams, she needed to protect her, to find and save her. A girl that she had forgotten in amongst the hundreds of other cases that she had encountered had somehow become someone that she deeply cared for, someone that she was willing to fight for and to protect.

* * *

Within the first few moments of meeting Clarissa and Thomas Brown, Olivia knew that she was wrong. For the first little while, Olivia had remained silent, watching them as they spoke to Peter and Cassie. Clarissa was talkative but it was nerves, Olivia could see it in the twisting of her hands and the jitter of her leg. Thomas smiled softly, stilling Clarissa's leg with a hand on the knee and a soft smile. Thomas himself was quiet and solid, his face open and friendly.

"Agent Dunham?"

Olivia clicked back to the conversation, focusing on Clarissa. She had sandy hair that curled delicately round her slim shoulders.

"Yes?"

"How is she?"

Olivia thought for a moment of the quiet girl that so desperately needed to talk.

"She's ok. She's going to need some serious help though."

Thomas cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

"I know that this is a terrible situation for Marlina. We love her and we want her to be part of the family again. We've found some specialists near our home that can help her through all this mess. We want the best for her. And the kids are so excited to meet her again."

At Thomas's words, Clarissa slid some pictures across the table. The photographs showed the kind of family that Olivia often wished she had as a child. The smiling faces, the clear and close bond between each member. The picture that got Olivia was one of those brilliantly candid ones that captured an entire moment and the people within it with incredible honesty. Amy was in mid-laugh; her brother's sprawled on top of her, apparently in the middle of an odd wrestling match that the two boys were clearly winning. But if you looked closer you could see Amy's hands on her little brothers, helping them keep their balance.

"Amy has even offered to share her room for the next six months before she heads off to Yale."

Olivia smiled.

"They seem like great kids."

"They have their moments."

Olivia flicked through the last of the pictures, the last ones making her pause. Lucas was sitting in a high chair, chocolate all over his face, hands and hair. He was grinning widely, flashing two teeth and gums.

"Lucas is exercising the joy of the word 'no' at the moment."

"I remember when my niece went through that. Even when she wanted something, 'no' was her first response."

Clarissa nodded, seemingly relieved to be on shared ground.

"He's quicker then he seems though. He's just one of those kids that likes to watch people, observe what's going on."

"Ella's a little like that too."

"We want what's best for her. And we strongly believe that she can find a life with us. God knows we owe her that much."

Olivia frowned at Clarissa's words.

"How so?"

"He was my brother. We should have protected her, done something more but he was a master at making himself disappear. The only sadness I have over his death is not knowing why he did this too her."

Peter shook his head, his voice sympathetic.

"No one is to blame except for him. You are here now and that is all that matters."

Olivia nodded in agreement and focused on the pictures in her hands, the conversation moving forward without her.

* * *

They talked for another hour and when it was over, Olivia had few reservations left. Clarissa and Thomas clearly cared for the niece that they had lost so long ago. They had prepared themselves and in a way, Olivia was glad of that. The need to protect Marlina would mean that she would have hung onto the smallest fault as a reason for not believing that this would work. She had collected Marlina from the lab and in the short drive back to the diner, she had explained once again the situation. Marlina could vaguely remember her aunt and uncle and Amy but seemed nervous regardless. They knew the truth of what Marlina's had been through, she could tell in the way that Thomas made a point of keeping his distance, offering his hand instead of a hug like his wife. Olivia watched as they settled into an awkward conversation, Peter's hand in hers as they left the diner, giving the newly reunited family some desperately needed time alone.

* * *

Olivia had never been good with goodbyes. In fact, she dreaded them. Marlina said her farewells to everyone else before finally coming to Olivia. She took Olivia's hand, offering her a small smile.

"Thank you Olivia. For everything."

"You are welcome. Keep in touch, ok? Call me if you need anything.'

"Ok."

"Promise?"

Marlina smiled again.

"I promise."

Olivia pulled her into a hug before releasing her. She watched as Marlina walked away, sandwiched between her aunt and her uncle, hopefully looking forward to life that she could live like a normal teenage girl. Olivia managed to hold off until they were out of sight before the tears started to fall. She excused herself and went to the bathroom, not wanting anyone to see the tears that felt so damn ridiculous. She knew he would eventually follow but as Peter's footsteps finally reached her ears, she wished he hadn't. She felt foolish. She didn't even know why she was crying. She should be happy. She kept her face down, furiously wiping at her eyes.

"Olivia, calm down."

"I'm angry for being upset. It's ridiculous."

"No it's not."

Peter moved forward and pulled her into his arms. She pressed her face into his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin, feeling his reassuring pulse. She felt herself become calmer, more balanced. He had that effect on her.

"Please tell me that you are staying over tonight. I missed you last night."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Olivia drew back and Peter examined her face, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Maybe I will finally find something to make with those gherkins."

Olivia laughed, the sound feeling good, light and free.

* * *

Life returned to the way it had been before. The weeks slipped past easily and soon Olivia released the fear that she had for Marlina. She had called a few times, the talkative young woman on the other end of the phone so different from the silent being that had left them. Clarissa had been quick to reassure Olivia that Marlina had been attending regular therapy sessions and that she had made a few friends with some of the girls in her support group. She sounded happy. That was all Olivia had wanted and for once, she had gotten precisely what she had asked for.

It happened a few nights after her last phone call with Marlina, her voice still ringing in her ears. She had crawled under the covers, Peter pulling her close, shaping his body to hers, slipping into as easy sleep. Olivia closed her eyes, focused on Peter's breathing and let sleep take her.

* * *

_She was in a house. It was warm and beneath her feet the thick carpet caressed her toes. She moved down the wide hallway, following the voices that echoed. When she got the top of a narrow stairwell, she looked down and smiled slightly. It was the Brown's, surrounding a large table, chattering loudly. And there was Marlina. She looked so happy, her cheeks flushed, talking just as loudly as her cousins. She paused occasionally to give Lucas some more food before returning to her own meal._

_ "You did this."_

_She turned slightly to find Marlina beside her, looking down at the scene._

_ "It was Amy's birthday. We had chocolate cake."_

_Olivia laughed slightly, the sound light and carefree._

_ "Are you happy?"_

_ "Yes. You helped me find this. You saved me."_

_ "You saved yourself. You found me first."_

_Marlina shook her head._

_ "No, you found me first, in the warehouse. I thought you were an angel. I know better now. You are something much more."_

_ "You were a child."_

_ "But I'm not anymore. You are important. More important than you realize."_

_Marlina took Olivia's hand and offered her a gentle smile. Olivia could see the faint scars on her wrists, now so faded that they could barely be seen, a thin reminder of a moment of desperation._

_ "People see what I do. Peter sees it too. You are special."_

_Olivia revealed in the sound of Marlina's laughter moving upstairs, sweet and innocent. She sounded like a normal teenager._

_ "I just wanted you to be happy."_

_ "And I am. I wanted to thank you for that."_

_Marlina nodded towards the scene before them._

_ "For this and for them. I won't forget it."_

_Marlina started to fade and Olivia felt the warm deliciousness of her happiness, the feeling beautiful in her veins._

* * *

When she woke up, it wasn't with a start. Peter shifted beside her, his face pulled into a frown.

"What's wrong? You were talking in your sleep."

Olivia shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. I just saw Marlina."

Peter studied her face and she felt him relax slightly beside her.

"Is she ok?"

"Better than ok. She's happy."

Olivia lay back down, settling herself back into Peter's warmth. Marlina had found her place in the world, just as she had found hers with Peter. For the first time in a long time, Olivia knew that she would have sweet dreams.


End file.
